Smallville Reloaded
by SpunkRansom62001
Summary: NEW and improved version of Smallville. Different twists and turns; some things change and some stay the same. Based on season 6, 7, 8 and eventually season 9.
1. Zod Part 1

Smallville Fan fiction

**Title: "Smallville Reloaded"**

**Authors**: SpunkRansom62001, Brittany, TiffersLeAnn

**Rated Teen: **Sexual-humor, some language, slight sexual situations and minor violence.

**Disclaimer**: We own none of the Smallville characters and only a few in the story are made up.

**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Mystery/Romance/Suspense/Comedy

**Fandom**: Smallville

**Summary**: Our new and improved version of Smallville. All main characters are in every chapter, optional on Martha Kent and Lionel Luthor.

_Author's Notes: Other characters may be added as the story goes on. The first chapter is going to be slightly like the show with some changes because Oliver is in it, due to the fact that I couldn't really think of a way for Clark to escape the Phantom Zone. The other chapters won't be that similar to the show. I promise._

_Feedback: Reviews and criticism would be good. This is my first Smallville fan fic but give me what you got, aright._

_

* * *

  
_

Zod - Part 1

**-Phantom Zone-**

Clark is dressed; head to toe in drapes and rags, while walking through the desert in sandals and wondering where he is. There's nothing around him but mounds of sand and the blue sky above, much to the image of Tatooine in Star Wars. His mouth and hands are dry and his lips are chapped.

All of a sudden he gets attacked b y some Phantom Zone gremlins and gets thrown down a sand hill. As he's rolling down the hill, Clark gets sand in his mouth and eyes and everywhere else. When he reaches the bottom of the hill, he is still for a minute. The rags fall from his head to reveal his dark hair. After awhile, Clark stands up and looks around the desert, seeing nothing but sand, yet again. He touches his bottom lip, which leaves blood on his fingers. He doesn't have his powers anymore, so he's vulnerable there.

Just then, more gremlins attack Clark. They just keep swooping by and scratching him, left and right. Clark gets in one good punch, until they get too fast for him. When he's too weak to even stand anymore, Clark falls to the ground. And just when he thinks it's all over for him, a woman appears, saving his life. Clark looks up, blood on his face and rags. _'Hopefully, I can trust her.'_ He thought to himself.

**-Fortress of Solitude-**

Martha and Lois are in the plane, passed out from lack of oxygen, when all of a sudden, the plane crashes into the crystal ice fortress. Martha was awakened by the blow. She looks around for any sign of Lois, but doesn't see her. With all her strength, Martha gets up, walking around what was left of the plane.

She sees Lois passed out on the ground and she runs over to her. "Lois!" She yells, as she kneels beside her. Martha shakes her a little, moving Lois' face to look up at her. "Lois?"

Lois doesn't respond to Martha Kent. She had cuts on her face and some snow flakes on her jacket. Her bottom lip was shaking from the cold, but she couldn't speak.

**-Metropolis; Daily Planet-**

Chloe is at the Daily Planet. There was no power anywhere in Metropolis and she had gone up there to try and see if she could fix whatever Zod had done to the computers. She had a gun on the desk next to her that Lionel Luthor had given her, just before saving her from the mob downstairs. That was about a half hour ago. Chloe was alone, cold, and scared for her life. And just like many other times in her life, she wished that Clark was there to save her.

**-Metropolis; Queen Tower-**

Oliver Queen was just arriving in Metropolis. He steps out of a black limo and looks up at the Clock Tower in front of him. He shoves through a huge mob of people, who were fighting and walks in to his building. Oliver then takes the elevator up to his penthouse, as his people bring up his suitcases from the limo.

He had noticed the effects of Dark Thursday and was curious as to what caused it just like anyone else, but he wasn't scared. That was the one thing that set him apart from the people here. Oliver had the only working satellites on Earth, so he could see what was happening.

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion-**

After Lex/Zod shows Lana the black ship that Lex had been hiding in a warehouse, he spends several minutes telling her about it. About what came out of it and how he was going to re-create his world right here on Earth. After that, Lex/Zod drags Lana back to Luthor Mansion.

He pulls out something that he had gotten from the black ship and walks over to the original computer that was infected by Milton Fine. He explains to Lana that there's only one way to stop the virus and only he can do it.

Lex/Zod then turns to Lana again, explaining how he's going to destroy everyone on Earth and re-populate it with his blood line. "There's only one way you can survive the fate of your race." He continued to tell her.

Lana looks at him, fear in her eyes but she was curious. Maybe if she knew his plan then she could somehow stop him from going through with it. "And what would that be?" Lana asked him.

Lex/Zod smirks at Lana. "Give me what I want, an heir." He says, as he just looks at her with a straight face.

Lana crosses her arms. If he thinks that she was going to go along with his plan he was seriously out of his mind. "Aren't you going to offer me dinner first?" She asks, in sarcasm.

"There's no time for human values." Lex/Zod replied, smirking at Lana again before he continued. "If I'm going to get what I want, I need to act fast. Now, if you're not willing to give me that, then you can suffer like the rest of them."

Lana just looks at him. She was skeptical and clearly pissed off. "You cannot just kill a whole human race!"

"Watch me!" Lex/Zod replies coldly and turns from Lana once again.

**-Fortress of Solitude-**

Martha puts a blanket over Lois. "Don't worry, I'm going to get us out of here." She said, before looking around the crashed up plane, trying to find anything that could help them. Seeing the radio, Martha tries to contact someone to help them but she isn't successful.

She then goes back to tending to Lois, trying to keep her warm. Lois was now laying on one of the medical beds from the plane. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm going to get us out of here." Martha reminded her.

Just then Martha hears a loud, booming voice. She looks up, noticing the crystals around them glowing. "Jor-El." She whispers to herself, as he begins to explain to Martha Kent why they've landed there, what's happened to Clark and how to kill Zod.

**-Metropolis; Daily Planet-**

Without any luck of getting into any computer system, Chloe grows very annoyed and impatient. Just then she hears something from a distance. They were sounds of walking and things moving around. She didn't know who it was and she wasn't going to wait around to find out. Chloe grabs the gun and walks around the desk with the gun aimed ahead of her. "Wh-who's there?!" She yells, in a shaken tone.

Just then a young man reveals himself with his hands in the air. "Whoa, don't shoot!" His eyes were closed, until he opened one and saw it was, Chloe. "Chloe? This isn't because I didn't call is it?" He was talking about the gun that was aimed at him.

Chloe slowly lowers the gun and puts it down on a nearby desk. "Jimmy Olsen." She kind of had a smile on her face, but she was a bit surprised to see him there. They use to date about four or five years back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well..." Jimmy said, taking a few steps closer to her. "I work here. Today's my first day." He continued with a smile. "First day at the Daily Planet and the world decides to come to an end. That's just my luck, eh?"

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion-**

"Why kill all of them?" Lana asked. "One day you're going to need some of them. You can't raise an entire army by yourself. I don't care how powerful you are. Like it or not, you're going to need help."

"Maybe you're right." Lex/Zod replies. "I will need to keep a few of them around, you know, to torture when I'm feeling blue." He says with a smirk. "To use as slaves, and for those who are lucky, they can be apart of the upbringing of Krypton."

Lana didn't exactly like that answer. That isn't what she meant and he knew that. "I won't let you do this!" She yelled.

"You don't have a choice!" Lex/Zod yelled back at Lana. "You will give me what I want, willingly." He replies, then grabs Lana and ties her to a nearby chair. "Now, don't get any stupid ideas. We'll talk about this when I return." Then Lex/Zod super speeds out of Luthor Mansion and heads towards Metropolis.

**-Metropolis; Queen Tower-**

Oliver sees the destruction that was happening in Metropolis and all over the world on his satellites. Just then he sees a flash of something. He didn't know what exactly, it was blurred but when it stopped, he saw it. Oliver leans into the monitor and is quite surprised to see his old boarding school classmate standing there. "Lex Luthor." He says to himself, as he continues to watch the monitor, amused.

**-Metropolis; Daily Planet-**

Chloe couldn't help but smile a little at Jimmy. "You work here now? Wow, didn't see that one coming." She replies, walking closer to Jimmy and then hugs him. "I'm so glad that you're here."

He was a little taken back by the hug but of course he didn't mind. He then wrapped his arms around Chloe, as he hugged her back. "It's okay, Chloe. The worst part has to be over, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I hope so. That's not usually the case in Smallville, but maybe here will be different." Just then the whole building started to shake and Chloe lets go of Jimmy, trying to keep her balance.

**-Phantom Zone-**

The girl that saved Clark was another Kryptonian, Raya. She walks down the sand hill and over to Clark, helping him up. "You're lucky I was there." She says when Clark asks who she was, not answering his question.

Clark looks around the desert again. "What were those things?" He asks, looking back at Raya.

"They were imprisoned here by your father." She replies, and then walks through the Phantom Zone, explaining to Clark a way to get out and that she needed his blood to do it.

**-Fortress of Solitude-**

Martha listens to Jor-El and she is given a crystal knife. "How am I supposed to use this?" She asks and Jor-El tells her to find a way to get close to Zod then stab him with it. Then Jor-El's essence disappears, sending both Martha Kent and Lois Lane back to the Kent Farm, just inside their barn.

**-Metropolis; Outside of the Queen Tower-**

After watching the monitors for awhile, Oliver sees Lex/Zod being held up by a couple of thugs. He decides to do something about this. Well, at least the Green Arrow will do something about this. Oliver gets suited up in his costume and grabs his bow and arrow, rushing out of the building.

Lex/Zod didn't notice the Green Arrow because he was too busy dealing with the thugs. "You seriously picked the wrong guy to mess with." He says to the thugs.

Thug # 1 just looks at him. "No, we're robbing, Lex Luthor, so give us your wallet now!" He said, aiming his gun at Lex/Zod's chest, as his buddy backed him up. "You heard the man!" Thug # 2 yelled.

_'I don't have time for this.' _Lex/Zod thought to himself, as he grabs Thug # 1 and tosses him 50 feet in the air, making him land on top of a parked car. The roof was now dented and the windshield was broken. The guy was passed out. Lex/Zod then turns back to the other thug.

Thug # 2 was slowly backing away from Lex/Zod, in terror from what he'd just witnessed. "Okay, you win. You win. Just keep the money." He said, holding his hands up in surrender.

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

Martha looks around, realizing that she's back in her barn. She turns to Lois and rushed over to where she was laying. "Lois? Lois, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Lois slowly opened her eyes to look up at Martha. "Mrs. Kent?" She replies, in a scratchy voice. "Wh-what happened?" Lois moves her hand to her head. "I feel like someone hit me with a baseball bat." She continued to say.

"The plane went down and we crashed." Martha began to explain. "The radio on the plane wasn't working, so I uh, I called for help. And now we're here…" She kind of looked around, and then turned back to Lois. "…in the barn." _'Yeah, that really sounded believable.'_ Martha thought to herself, as she looked down at Lois, waiting for her response.

"The barn?" Lois asked, as she slowly sits up, making painful noises as she did so. She looks around, her hand still on her head. "Are you okay, Mrs. Kent?" Lois asked, as she turned her attention back to Martha.

Martha nods. "I'll be fine." She replied back. She had the crystal knife hidden under her clothing. "We need to get you inside. Can you walk?"

Lois slowly stands to her feet, with a bit of trouble. "Yeah, just not too fast." She leans on a wooden post. "And a little assistance if you would, Mrs. Kent."

**-Metropolis; Daily Planet-**

Jimmy feels the Daily Planet start to shake. He sees books and shelves starting to fall. "Chloe!" He yells in concern and she then turns to him. Jimmy takes her hand and walks to a desk. He gently pushes Chloe under it and then gets under it himself. Jimmy then wraps himself over Chloe, to protect her from the falling objects.

Chloe, though scared out of her mind, she smiles at Jimmy's actions. Perhaps she had another hero to protect her now. Suddenly, the Daily Planet stops shaking and Chloe looks up at Jimmy with wide eyes. "You saved my life."

Jimmy was looking around the room, making sure nothing else was going to fall. He then hears Chloe and smiled at her. "All in a days work." He then gets off of Chloe and gets out from under the desk. Jimmy extends his hand to Chloe, helping her out from underneath the desk.

Chloe takes Jimmy's hand and stands up in front of him, as she's helped out. "We should get out of here. It's obviously not safe."

"Actually, this might be the safest place. I was just out there." He replies, pointing towards the window. "It's crazy. At least in here they can't get to us."

**-Metropolis; Outside Queen Tower-**

Oliver sees the fight, not liking where it was going. With that kind of power, Lex could really hurt someone or worse. He aims his bow straight at Lex/Zod. The arrow swooshes through the air at speeds unknown.

Lex/Zod turns around, catching the arrow in his hand. He sees the Green Arrow and snaps the arrow in half, clearly pissed off. He throws the two halves on the ground and starts walking towards the Green Arrow.

Oliver sees Lex/Zod catch the arrow and snap it in half. "Whoa, okay, on second thought." He takes out his crossbow and aims it in the air, shooting an arrow that projects a pulley wire. Oliver is then transported up into the sky and up to his balcony again. From there he watches Lex/Zod, wondering what he'd do next. _'So much for me being a hero. At least the other guy got away.'_ Oliver thought to himself.

Lex/Zod watched as the Green Arrow vanished. He would've chased him but he didn't have the time nor patience to go after him. _'He'll be dead soon enough when my plan goes full circle.'_ He thinks to himself.

**-Phantom Zone-**

Clark and Raya reach the escape, where they are suddenly attacked by a bunch of other Kryptonians that were imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. They make Clark open the portal; done only by using the blood of the house of El, and then they stab Raya, all before being sucked through the portal and transported to Earth.

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

Martha walks with Lois to the Kent house and she helps her to a seat in the living room. "I have to do something. It's safest if you stay here. And please don't ask me why."

Lois fixes a pillow to support her back. "Leaving? Mrs. Kent, I don't think that's best, considering we just fell from the sky and crashed on the very hard ground."

"I have to do this, Lois. I can't explain why right now but hopefully someday you'll understand." Martha replied, throwing on a jacket and walking to the front door. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Lois looks at Mrs. Kent, unable to argue anymore. There really was no point to it. "Well, Senator knows best." She replied.

Martha looks at Lois before leaving. "Please, don't leave this house for any reason. It's for you own safety." She then walks out of the Kent house and down the dirt driveway. She pulls out the crystal knife, looking at it for a second before climbing into the blue Kent truck. Martha starts up the engine and backs out of the Kent Farm, speeding towards Luthor Mansion.

**-Metropolis; Queen Tower-**

Seeing as how arrows wouldn't stop him, Oliver takes off his Green Arrow costume and dresses into his normal rich-boy attire. He did come to Metropolis for a reason. To see what was causing Dark Thursday, but there was also another reason, to meet Senator Kent. If she died, he'd never forgive himself. He'd go there first and deal with Lex Luthor later. Oliver rushes out of his building again and into an awaiting black limo. "Smallville, the Kent Farm." Oliver insisted on going, telling the address to his driver.

**-Metropolis; Daily Planet-**

Chloe nods in agreement with Jimmy. "Maybe you're right. Here is good." She looks around the Daily Planet, realizing that they were totally alone.

Jimmy looks at Chloe and smiles. "Well, since we are stuck here." He says, sitting down on a desk. "Seeing anyone?" He asks with a smirk.

Chloe smiles at him. "It's amazing, when the world is under attack, that you can still find the time to be charming." She replies, shaking her head a little. "No, I'm not seeing anyone."

"That's good news, really good news." Jimmy replies back, the smile still on his face.

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

Lois watched Mrs. Kent walk out of the Kent house. She had some scratches on her face and her jean pants had blood on them from her bleeding earlier. She was sitting on the Kent couch. After awhile of sitting, she forces herself up and limps to the phone in the kitchen. Lois didn't know where her cell phone was, thinking she'd lost it in the plane crash. She puts the phone to her ear and dials Chloe's number, but she then realizes the phone isn't working. "Dammit!" Lois yells, slamming the phone back on the receiver.

Just then, Oliver's limo pulls up to the Kent Farm. Every mile, from Metropolis to Smallville, was in total chaos. The Kent Farm wasn't in too good of condition either, now that he thought about it. Ollie tells the driver to wait, as he gets out of the limo and walks up to the Kent house. He looks inside the long window that was on the door, but it was dark, due to no electricity. Oliver then knocks a couple of times. "Hello?" After nobody answered, he peers through the window again. "Anyone home..?"

Lois turns to look at the door, only to see a dark figure from the window. Knowing how crazy the people were, she limps over to a closet and digs through it until she finds a bat. Lois then limps back over to the island counter. She then realizes that the dark figure is a man and he appeared to be looking into the kitchen window now. _'Great, a peeping-Tom.'_ She thought. "Hey!" Lois yells, pulling the bat up in a swinging position. "If you don't leave now, this bat will be hitting a ball. Well, two balls!"

**-Metropolis; Daily Planet-**

Chloe smiles at Jimmy again, and then looks around the office. "Jimmy, I know it's not really safe out there, but we can't stay in here and do nothing. Don't you think we should try and help in some way?"

Jimmy thinks about it for a second before answering. "I don't know how. Does the Daily Planet have any first-aid kits hidden somewhere? Maybe we can assist some of the injured."

"If they did have any, they would be in the supply closet with all the other supplies." Chloe replies back.

"We should go look together." Jimmy says, holding out his hand to her.

Chloe takes Jimmy's hand and walks with him through the jumble of things scattered on the floor and the darkness of the building. She was kind of scared.

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion-**

When Martha Kent arrives at Luthor Mansion, she rams through the gate with the truck and drives up to the building. She gets out and just walks in. There was nobody there guarding the place and it was pretty much deserted. Even so, if Zod were here, he certainly wouldn't care about cleaning up the place. Martha walks down some halls and towards Lex's office. She cracks open the double doors and peers inside, hoping to catch Zod off guard. But what she saw instead was Lana, tied up to a chair. "Oh my god, Lana." Martha rushes into the office, with the knife hidden, and over to Lana. She begins untying the ropes around Lana's wrists. "Where is he?" Martha asks her.

Lana watches as Mrs. Kent rushes over to her. She didn't expect to see her there. "Mrs. Kent, what are you doing here? You need to get out of here before he comes back."

Martha finishes untying Lana. "I'm not leaving here without you, Lana. You have no idea what he's capable of."

"Then lets both get out of here. Lex isn't himself, Mrs. Kent." Lana replies, as she stands up and turns to leave.

Just then Lex/Zod arrives at the Luthor Mansion and walks through the halls, towards his office. When he arrives to the office he opens the double doors, seeing Lana is now untied and Martha Kent is with her. "Going somewhere?" He asks Lana, in a cold tone.

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

Oliver seemed surprised to find not Senator Kent, but a young woman, a very feisty young woman at that. He raises his hands in surrender. "Whoa, wait a second now." Oliver says, and then puts his hands back down to his sides, seeing as how there was a door in between them. "I'm a friend, looking for Senator Kent. J-Just put the bat down."

Lois looks at Oliver, examining him through the window in the door. She slowly put down the bat, but she kept it in her grasp. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent isn't in right now. But, if you'd like, you can wait inside and I'll make you some tea and cookies." Lois replies back, sarcastically. "Who the hell are you?!" She yells at him.

Oliver couldn't help but smile and laugh once at her sarcasm. "Okay, so...obviously not a very trustworthy town." He mumbles, and then looks back through the window. "My name is Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Industries. I'm here to support Senator Kent with her campaign." He figured that he'd get through to her more in person, so Oliver opens the door and slowly walks inside the house, but not too close to Lois. He didn't want to get his head smashed in by a crazy woman with a bat. "Listen. I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I'm only here to help."

"Well, as much as I appreciate the whole trying-to-be-a-hero thing, Mrs. Kent isn't here. It's only me. And I'm fine." Lois starts to walk to the door to kick him out but her injured leg gives out and she falls, leaning on the island counter. _'OH, just perfect.'_ She thinks to herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Zod Part 2

Zod - Part 2

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

"Whoa, careful…" Oliver says, and out of gut instinct he reacts, lunging forward to try and break her full. He was standing pretty close to Lois now, with his hand on her arm that wasn't on the counter. "You don't look fine to me."

"Yeah well, you try crashing in a plane and tell me how great you would look." Lois says, as she pushes herself up and moves her arm out of Oliver's grasp. "So, who are you again?"

"The name is, Oliver. You were in a plane crash? You must be pretty lucky to survive that." Oliver looks around the kitchen and back at Lois. "I have a limo waiting outside. I could get you to a safer place, maybe even a hospital. You really shouldn't be standing on that leg."

"No. I can't go anywhere. I have to wait on Mrs. Kent or Smallville to come home. I have to know that they're okay."

**-Metropolis; Daily Planet-**

Jimmy looks at Chloe; he could tell she was scared. And to be honest, he was kind of scared too. He wraps his arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, Chloe."

Chloe kind of looks up at Jimmy, she was glad that he was there to take care of her. When she reached the supply closet, she opens it and everything in there is messed up. The shelves are cracked and some of the files and supplies were on the floor. It was total chaos. "Well, looks like we're going to be doing some digging."

Jimmy nods in agreement. "Just be careful. These shelves don't look very safe. They could fall at any moment." He leaves Chloe's side and bends down, digging through the junk and looking for first-aid kits.

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion-**

Lana looks at Lex/Zod and kind of puts her arm in front of Mrs. Kent. "I'm just getting a little fresh air." Lana lied.

Lex/Zod looks from Lana to Martha. "What's she doing here?" Even though he didn't know who she was, he didn't really care.

Lana looks at Martha then back at Lex/Zod. She moved herself in front of Mrs. Kent, in a protective way. "She is one of the maids here, she was just leaving."

He walks closer to Lana, setting the artifact on a table nearby. He gives her a pissed off look then goes back to typing on Lex's laptop, the only one that was working in the entire world. "Just get rid of her." He says, while still looking at the screen.

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

"No offense, but don't you think if there were something wrong, then they wouldn't be able to make it back here? Besides, if they're in trouble the more reason why we should be out there looking for them."

Mrs. Kent told her to stay here, but since when does Lois Lane listen? She looks at Oliver, never noticing how attractive he was until now. "I want to go to Metropolis. My cousin is there."

"Okay. I can get you to Metropolis in a half hour." Oliver says, taking a hold of Lois's arm again, to help her walk outside.

Lois starts walking with Oliver, heading for his limo. "I'm Lois by the way." She introduced herself. "Lois Lane."

Oliver smiles at Lois, as they walk outside. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Lane." He helps her to the limo and opens the door for her. "After you…"

**-Metropolis; Daily Planet-**

Chloe had also began digging through the piles of stuff scattered on the floor. She finds a first-aid kit and holds it up. "Found one." She then pulls an empty box over to her and puts it inside. She begins searching again, finding a couple more. "Found some more." She says, putting them in the box as well.

Jimmy finds two and puts them in the box. He then stands up straight, looking down at Chloe. "I think that's all we are going to find, Chloe. We should get going."

Chloe looks up at Jimmy. "Maybe you're right." She stands up, grabbing the box full of first-aid kits. "Let's go…" She opens the door again, walking out. They walk to the elevator together, pushing the button and waiting on it, before walking inside.

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion-**

Lana looks from Lex/Zod to Mrs. Kent. "Follow me." She softly grabs her arm and leads Mrs. Kent out of Lex's office. Once they were in the hallway, Lana spoke in a soft voice. "I can't leave with you Mrs. Kent. If I leave, he will find me and kill whoever I'm with. I want you to go back to your farm, get Clark and leave Smallville. It's too dangerous here."

"Lana, I have something here that can stop him. I can't explain it now but you must trust me." Martha pulls out the knife from her jacket and shows Lana. "This may be the only thing that can save us all."

Lana looks down at the knife, seeing how different the knife looked from what she has seen before. "Mrs. Kent, where did you get this?"

"That doesn't matter, Lana. Listen to me. We have to find a way to get close enough to use this on him." Martha explains to her. "It's the only way to stop him."

Lana looks at the knife for a minute then looks at Mrs. Kent. "I can do it. I'm probably the only one he will even let get that close to him."

**-Smallville; Oliver's Limo-**

Lois gets in the Limo and grunts in pain, as she gets in. She sits down, straightening her leg that was injured. She leans back in the leather seat, as she looks over at the open door.

Oliver then gets into the limo, after Lois, telling the driver to go back to Metropolis. He closes the door behind him, and looks back at Lois, then at her leg. Without saying anything, he reaches over to a compartment and opens it, pulling out a first-aid kit. "We should really get that leg fixed up." Oliver says, placing the kit on his lap and opening it.

Lois nods, trying to pull her pant leg up. But she couldn't get it to roll up high enough to get to the wound. "I can't get to it. I would have to take off my jeans."

Oliver looks down at Lois's leg and then back up at her. "Well, I could rip them, if you don't mind." He told her. "They're probably ruined anyway."

She looks at Oliver then at her jeans. "As much as blood stains are in this season, I don't think I'm going to wear these jeans ever again." She moved her hands out of the way, as a gesture of saying, go ahead.

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion-**

Martha looks at the knife than at Lana. She seemed unsure whether to put Lana's life in danger or not. But she was right. It was the only way. She then hands Lana the knife. "Just be careful."

Lana takes the knife from Martha, and holds in her hands. "You be careful too, Mrs. Kent. Please, get out of Smallville."

"I will Lana." But that was a lie. She had to stay in Smallville just in case Clark came back. Besides, it didn't matter where she was; the end of the world is still the end of the world. "Be safe." Martha says, then exits Luthor Mansion, gets in her truck and leaves the property.

Lana watched Mrs. Kent walk out. She then looked down at the knife. She put it in the back of her jeans and walked back down the hall to the office doors. Lana sighed and opened the door, walking in. "The maid has left the property, like you instructed."

Lex/Zod turns to Lana, with a straight face. "Good." He turns back to the laptop, putting the artifact onto the pallet. It starts spinning and it shows on the screen a green shadow sweeping over the entire globe very slowly; signifying that it was working. Lex/Zod then turns back to Lana. "About our conversation from before, have you reconsidered?"

"Actually, I have." Lana walks slowly over to Lex's desk, kind of seductively. "I don't want to die and if delivering your heir is the only way to survive, then I will deliver many."

**-Oliver's Limo-**

Oliver carefully rips her jeans, as not to hurt Lois. He tears them all the way around her knee, so the bottom half of her leg was showing. Ollie was sitting sideways, so he props Lois's leg straight across his lap. "Sorry…" He says, after he accidentally bumps her leg and Lois winces in pain. Her leg had a gash right below the knee, where an iron rod had jammed into it, during the crash. Oliver digs through the first-aid kit, getting out some alcohol wet naps, and cleans off the wound the best he could.

Lois looks up at Oliver again. "I usually don't get this friendly until the guy buys me dinner." She says with a smirk, trying to make conversation.

Oliver smiles at Lois. She was really beautiful and had a sense of humor as well. "This might feel a little weird." He bends down to blow on her wound, so it would dry faster. He was doing it kind of seductively. He did like her after all.

Lois watches Oliver, as he blows on her leg, and it made her smile. She couldn't help but think. _'You finally meet a handsome billionaire and you have to be bloody and look like crap, way to go Lois.'_

**-Metropolis; Outside the Daily Planet-**

Chloe walks out of the Daily Planet with Jimmy, the box in her arms. When they get outside, she looks around. There were people everywhere, fighting. And several just laying on the ground, bleeding. There were fires and beaten up cars, as well as mob fights. "Oh boy, where do we start?"

Jimmy looks around at everything. "We need to assist those who are hurt the most. If we know there is no hope to help rescue someone, we should move on."

"Right, good thinking..." Chloe rushes over to someone, lying on the ground behind a car. He appeared to have a gun-shot wound. "Whoa..." She sets the box down on the ground, as she puts pressure on the guys wound. "I don't think a first-aid kit is going to be much help to us...or him."

Jimmy looked around again, there were still some whack jobs walking around. He bends down next to Chloe. "Stay close, Chloe, and try to attract as little attention as possible."

Chloe tries her hardest to try and stop the bleeding from the gun-shot wound, but the guy is still gasping for air. "Jimmy, it's not working." She keeps trying to put pressure on the wound, but all of a sudden the guys face goes blank, and when Chloe looks into his eyes, they are life-less. "Oh my god..." She turns her head and buries it into Jimmy's chest. "He's dead."

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay. You tried." Jimmy replies, as he wraps his arms around her.

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion-**

Lex/Zod smirks, liking Lana's answer. With his plan in action he had nothing but time to waste. He grabs Lana by the arms, pulling her into a kiss; like he did on the rooftop earlier.

Lana kisses him back. She slowly starts walking backwards to the leather couch. She pushes him down on the couch and straddles him. She tosses her long hair to one side. She then starts kissing up and down his neck. Lana then pushed her body against his, grinding against his lower half.

Lex/Zod smiles because he was getting what he wanted and with little efforts. "Maybe I underestimated the women of your race."

Lana had tears in her eyes. A single tear falls down her cheek, as she whispers in his ear. "Maybe you just underestimated me." She quickly pulls out the knife from her back and goes to stab Zod with it.

Lex/Zod's smile fades, when he sees the reflection of the knife from the corner of his eye. He quickly grabs Lana's arm and throws her across the room, in a spiral motion. He gets up from the couch and picks up the knife, breaking it in half, then dropping it back on the floor. "You really thought that you could stop me? You shouldn't mess with things you don't understand!" Lex/Zod then starts walking towards Lana.

Lana looks up at Lex/Zod, as she lay on the floor. Her head was bleeding and she suddenly passes out. Clark then rushes into Lex's office doors. "Leave her alone!" He yells.

Lex/Zod turns to see Clark. "Kal-El. I don't know how you got out of that prison, but you're not going to stay very long!"

He turns from Lex/Zod and uses his heat vision to stop the artifact from spinning. It blows up and the grid on the laptop disappears.

"No!" Lex/Zod yells, and then charges Clark in Super Speed. They both fly out the stained-glass window, glass shattering everywhere.

**-Oliver's Limo-**

Oliver looks back up at Lois and smiles. He was glad that in some way he could help out. Ollie then looks back in the first-aid kit, pulling out some antibiotic ointment, putting it on Lois's leg. He rubs it in with his finger but not enough to put her in too much pain. After that he puts on a nice big square bandage. "That should do it for now, but you should really be taken to a hospital. It looks like you need stitches."

Lois looks at her leg, leaning over close to Ollie since her leg was in his lap. She then looks up at him, her face close to his. She hadn't realized she had gotten that close. "Thanks." Lois whispers. "But, I don't do hospitals."

Oliver just smiled at her. "Well, you're welcome, Miss Lane. And okay, no hospitals." He assured her.

His limo then reaches Metropolis and the driver talks into the speaker. "Where to, sir..?" Oliver turns his attention back to Lois. "Where did you say we were going?"

"The Daily Planet..." Lois says, slowly removing her leg from Oliver's lap and turns, facing the front of the limo. The driver then drives toward the Daily Planet.

Oliver is now facing forward too. He looks back over at Lois again. "Your cousin works for the Daily Planet?" _'So, was her cousin some kind of reporter or what?'_ he thought to himself._ 'Or maybe she just worked in the basement as a copy editor.'_

Lois nods. "Yeah, Chloe Sullivan, she just started recently." Lois wasn't even looking at Oliver now; she was looking out the window of limo in awe, from all the destruction.

**-Metropolis; Outside the Daily Planet-**

Chloe looks up at Jimmy, with tears in her eyes. "We should move on, right?"

Jimmy looks down at Chloe, realizing the state she was in. "Maybe I should do this alone and you go back to the Planet."

"Are you sure?" Chloe didn't want to leave him but she really couldn't stand the site of blood, let alone watching someone die in her arms.

He nods. "I'll walk you back. Once you are in there, lock the doors." Jimmy stands up, his arm still around her. He held Chloe in a protective way, walking her back to the Planet. "Don't worry, I'm coming back for you."

Chloe looks at Jimmy, she was afraid of him getting hurt like those people down there. She then turns to the table beside her and picks up the gun that she had earlier. "Here, take this with you, for protection."

Jimmy takes the gun then looks at it. "Not exactly the protection we had last time we met." He says with a smirk. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Chloe smiles back at Jimmy, touching his face. "Be careful."

He smiles then leaves without saying another word, walking out into the night.

**-Oliver's Limo-**

Oliver looks out the window too. "It's awful isn't it? Makes you wonder what this world is coming to. That people are willing to kill each other over all this."

"At this point, to be honest with you, Mr. Queen…" Lois looks at him with a straight face. "I can care less about other people. All I want is to see my family and friends. That might sound selfish, but they're all I have."

Oliver looks back at Lois. "That doesn't sound selfish at all. I would do anything to have my family back." The limo then stops at the Daily Planet and the driver turns off the engine. He looks out the window again, then back at Lois. "It looks like we're here."

**-Somewhere in Smallville-**

Lex/Zod and Clark land in a cornfield, making a dirt trail that's almost a mile long. Lex/Zod was still on top of Clark, punching him in the face. Clark was just laying there taking the blows to the face, until he grabs Lex/Zod by his jacket and throws him clear across the field.

Clark then gets up off the ground and looks around the field, not spotting him anywhere. Maybe it's over and done with.

All of a sudden Lex/Zod flies down and stands behind Clark. "You thought you could get rid of me that easily, Kal-El. You're just as weak as your father!" And with that, Lex/Zod punches Clark in the face again, making him fly about 50 feet into the air and land on the ground with a thud.

Lex/Zod Super Speeds over to Clark, picking him up and throwing him across the cornfield and into some woods that were about 100 feet away.

A tree breaks Clark's landing and it snaps in half like a twig, as he lands on the ground again. He had dirt everywhere, on his clothes, in his hair, and even in his mouth. Clark sits up and Lex/Zod is standing before him.

"Have you had enough?!" Lex/Zod yells, as he picks up Clark again and smashes him into a huge boulder, putting a gap in it.

Clark Super Speeds and tackles Lex/Zod to the ground, taking swings at him until Lex/Zod pushes Clark off of him, making him go flying again and land in stream.

Lex/Zod walks over to Clark and holds him under the water, then pulls him back up. "Kneel before Zod!"

**-Metropolis; Outside the Daily Planet-**

Lois opens the limo door. She didn't care that her leg hurt, she practically ran to the Daily Planet doors. She starts banging on the door "Chloe! Chloe!"

Oliver gets out of the limo and runs after Lois. He stops right beside her and looks through a window. It was so dark that he couldn't see anything. "Are you sure that she's in there?"

Lois looks at Oliver then back at the door. She didn't say anything to him. She was examining the door, seeing how she could get in.

Chloe had walked back upstairs and to her desk, by the time Jimmy left and the limo got there. She heard banging on the doors from downstairs and she thinks she hears her name being called, but it wasn't clear. Chloe then runs downstairs to the front door. It was locked and could only be open from the inside. She pushes open the door and sees Lois. "Lois!" She wraps her into a hug, not even noticing Oliver yet.

"Oh thank god." Lois says, hugging Chloe back. "I was so worried."

Oliver just stood there. He was smiling though, because of their little reunion. It was the only good thing that's happened all day.

Chloe pulled back from the hug and looked Lois up and down. She noticed her leg. "You're hurt." She says, and then notices the guy who didn't seem to be going away. Chloe looks back at Lois. "Who's he?" She asks, nudging her head in his direction.

Lois looks back at Chloe after releasing her from the hug. Her hands were on Chloe's upper arms still. Lois looked at Oliver then back at Chloe. "Chloe, this is Oliver Queen." Lois lets Chloe go then looks at Oliver. "Oliver, meet my cousin, Chloe Sullivan."

Oliver extends his hand to Chloe and shakes it. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Sullivan."

Chloe shakes his hand back then lets it go, looking back at Lois. She gives her a look that says _'He's hot'._

Lois sees the look and slightly rolls her eyes. She then takes Chloe's hand. "Come on, lets get back somewhere that's..." Lois looks around at the building and streets. It was horrible and dangerous. "...just somewhere that's not here."

"Okay, but uh, Jimmy is around here someplace." Chloe says, looking around. "I can't just leave him here."

Lois looks at Chloe then lets her hand go. "I'll go look for him. You stay here." She was always protective over her little cousin. It went into overdrive ever since Lois thought Chloe had died. That was only a little over a year ago. Those months were the worst days of her life.

"Oh sure, I'll stay here with the big strong guy, while you hurl yourself into danger, why not." Chloe replied, sarcastically.

Oliver was leaning against the Daily Planet wall, while half listening to their conversation, but when he heard that Lois was going to go find this Jimmy person by herself, he stood up straight again. "Shouldn't we all be sticking together?"

Lois gives Chloe a look. "You had to say something didn't you?" She then looks over at Oliver. "I'm not bringing my little cousin out there. In case you haven't noticed, it's like World War II."

"That's exactly the reason why you shouldn't be out there by yourself either." Oliver told her. "I mean, whoever this Jimmy person is, he must have a brass pair, because I wouldn't even go out there by myself." Of course that was a lie. He was the Green Arrow for Pete's sake. "You could get shot over something as simple as your shoes."

"Fine, then you come with me." Lois says, putting her arms on her hips.

Chloe took Oliver's words into consideration and that made her worry about Jimmy even more._ 'Was he okay?'_ She thought to herself. Then she realized that Lois had just suggest that Oliver accompany her. "And leave me here alone? Are you off your rocker?" Chloe says, while looking at Lois.

Lois turns to Chloe then to Oliver, giving them both a look. "You both are on my list." She told them "And trust me, you don't want to be on this kind of list." She rolls her eyes. "Come on." She turns from them and starts walking away.

Oliver turns and follows Lois, starting to walk beside her, keeping up with her pace. People kept running past him, in the opposite direction, nudging him in the shoulder. But he didn't react to it, because so much was happening all at once. Like the loud screaming, and gun shots, and people rioting right in front of them. This town was so messed up. The whole world was so messed up right now. And then, when he had to step over a dead guy in the street, he really felt bad.

Chloe rushes to keep up with the two of them. She looks at Lois, while walking. "Do you think that he is alright? I mean, what if someone nabbed him and took him someplace? He doesn't have great shoes, but maybe they wanted something else, like his camera. I don't know."

Lois is looking around. "I'm sure he's fine, Chlo'." She cuffs her hands over her mouth and shouts. "Jimmy! Jimmy!"

"Jimmy, Jimmy! Where are you?!" Chloe shouts, copying Lois. "I don't see him anywhere."

Jimmy stands up from behind a car. He sees Chloe, Lois and some other guy he didn't know. Since the girls were screaming for him, he figured they were screaming for help. Jimmy slides over the hood of the car and runs over to them from behind. He jumps on Oliver's back, holding him around the neck. "RUN GIRLS! Get out of here! I'll hold him off."

Oliver starts spinning in circles just as Jimmy jumps on his back. "Get off of me!" He yells, as he tries to pry Jimmy's hands from around his neck.

Chloe starts laughing a little with her eye brows raised, and then she stops. "Oh my god, Jimmy ... no, he's a friend." She figured that Oliver could probably use the help. "It's alright."

Jimmy looks at Chloe. "He's a friend, huh?" He looks down at Oliver then jumps off him. "Sorry. I thought they were calling for help."

"Right..." Oliver smooths his fancy clothes out, after Jimmy messed them up. "Do I look like someone who would need to be mugging another person?" He was talking about his expensive white suit.

Jimmy just shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know."

Oliver looks over at Lois and Chloe, putting one hand on his hips and using the other to point a thumb at Jimmy. "Where'd you find _this _guy?" He asks the girls, but they didn't answer him.

Lois looks at Jimmy then at Oliver. "Can we use you as a taxi?" She suggested, remembering that he had a vehicle that worked.

"Uh, yeah, I can drop you off wherever you need to go." Oliver offers. But, he was mainly doing this all for Lois. "The limo should still be parked out front." Oliver says, and starts walking back.

Jimmy walks to Chloe and takes her hand and starts following Mr. Rich. Chloe walks hand-in-hand with Jimmy; following Oliver. "What happened to the box?" She asks Jimmy.

"Someone stole it." Jimmy replies back to her with a straight face, even though he didn't know what had happened to it. The box had gotten lost when he had only put it down for 2 seconds and ran like the wind, after seeing two people hovering over a dead body, picking things off from him. He wasn't about to tell her that.

Chloe looks a little surprised, but also shocked that someone would do such a thing. But, it was also kind of expected. "Figures…"

Lois walks pass Chloe and Jimmy until she is side-by-side with Oliver. "I really appreciate this." She told him. "Really."

Oliver turns to look at Lois and he smiles. "Don't worry about it. I don't usually get jumped by strange guys in the middle of the night, but hey, it's nothing."

Lois smirks and raises an eyebrow. "I guess."

**-Somewhere in Smallville-**

Clark looks up at Zod, as he was being held up from the water. "I will never join you!"

Zod shakes his head then gives Clark a seriously pissed off look. "Wrong answer!" He dunks Clark back into the water, holding him under. "You will join me, or everyone you love will suffer!!" Zod pulls Clark up again and tosses him onto the ground. "Come to me, son of Jor-El, kneel before Zod!" He then walks over to Clark, looking down at him. "And I will let the ones you love be free from their fate."

Clark looks up at Zod from the ground. He was pretty beaten up, not dirty anymore, but soaking wet. Clark sits up, sitting on his knees. He hangs his head in shame, as he holds out his hand to him.

Zod grins and takes Clark's hand in his. He was about to help Clark up, when their hands start glowing a bright white and all of a sudden Lex is shaking and Clark lets go of Lex's hand.

Clark had the 'S' shaped symbol in his hand that belonged to Jor-El, the one that he used to open the portal in the Phantom Zone. Just as the essence of Zod is being pulled out of Lex's body, Clark smirks as he stands up. "I'll send my father your regards." He says, as Zod disappears.

Lex drops the 'S' shaped symbol then falls to the ground, unconscious. There was black dust, surrounding the shape of an 'S' on his hand.

**-Oliver's Limo-**

When Oliver reaches his limo, he opens the very back door for Lois. "Those two can have a separate compartment if they wanted to be alone or something. All they have to do is ask." He says to Lois, figuring that they were dating and that they would be the kind of people who would start making out in front of a complete stranger.

Lois looks at Chloe then at Oliver. "I'm sure they will be grateful for a ride. They don't need to be picky."

"Good point." Oliver replies back with a nod.

Lois gets in the limo. Oliver was about to get in after her, but Jimmy walked to the door first, as if Oliver had opened the door for him. Jimmy pats his shoulder, then gets into the Limo with Chloe.

Oliver kind of rolls his eyes when Jimmy does that, then climbs into the limo himself and shuts the door. He was seated pretty far away from Lois, as to where Chloe was sitting right next to Jimmy, on the other side, holding his hand. Oliver looks at the huge gap between him and Lois, then he looks over at Chloe. "Where am I taking you two?" You could probably tell that he's never been in this kind of situation before.

"I don't know." Chloe looks at Jimmy, for an answer. "Where are we going?"

Jimmy was still holding Chloe's hand, when he looked at her. "Well I want to make sure my apartment complex hasn't been terrorized. You okay with going there?"

Lois looked at Chloe and Jimmy talking, then at Oliver._ 'Man, he's good looking.'_ She smirks to herself then looks out the limo window.

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. The dorms are probably closed anyway." Chloe replies back to Jimmy.

Jimmy looks back at Oliver. "I live on 383 Grant Street."

Oliver leans over and pushes a little button, talking into a speaker that connects to the limo driver. "Take us to 383 Grant Street, please. Thank you." He then looks back at Jimmy. "Please, help yourself to anything you want. Mini bar, music, TV, whatever." Oliver turns from them and looks at Lois again. "You okay? You haven't said anything since we left the Daily Planet."

"I'm just kind of worried about Mrs. Kent and Smallville." Lois says, as she turns to face Oliver.

"Well, if you'd like, after we drop your cousin and her boyfriend off, I can make a stop in Smallville to check and see if anyone is back yet."

"No. That's okay. I can handle myself." She replies back, folding her hands in her lap and looking back out the window.

**-Metropolis; Jimmy's Building-**

The limo driver stops at 383 Grant Street and turns off the engine. Oliver looks out the window then back at Jimmy. "Nice place."

Jimmy looks at Oliver. "Thanks. It's not that nice on the inside but it does the job." He crawls out of the limo then waits on Chloe to get out. Jimmy then extends his hand to Oliver. "Thanks for the ride."

Oliver shakes Jimmy's hand. "No problem. You got a nice girl there, don't let her get away."

Jimmy smiles. He looks at Chloe then back at Oliver. "I won't." Jimmy looks at Lois and waves to her. "See you soon, Lois."

Chloe hugs Lois before she gets out of the limo then she stands next to Jimmy.

Lois waves at Jimmy. She then looks at Chloe. "I'll call you tomorrow, Chloe. And Chlo', don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Chloe smirks, knowing that it wasn't much that Lois wouldn't do. "Right, I'll try and remember that." She then turns back to Jimmy. "We ready?"

Jimmy nods and wraps his arm around Chloe's shoulders and walks up to his apartment building. He pulls his keys out of his jacket pocket and unlocks the door. He waves at the limo one last time, before walking in. He then looks at Chloe. "It's on the second floor. We will have to take the stairs, the elevator has been broken since the 90s." He says with a smile.

Chloe smiles at him. "Alright…" And they both walk up the stair case and to his apartment.

**-Oliver's Limo-**

Oliver then gets back into the limo and shuts the door. He turns to face Lois again. "How's your leg feeling? Better? It's still not too late for me to take you to the hospital."

Lois looked at Oliver; his nagging about her leg was kind of cute. "No. Really, I'm fine. It's been a long night. All I want, is to go home and take a long, hot, steamy bubble bath and forget this whole day."

Oliver smiles some at her little visual. "Alright, where am I taking you, back to the Kent Farm?"

"No." Lois says, shaking her head. "I live above the Talon." She tells him the address.

He pushes the button on the speaker again. "Take us to Smallville." Oliver tells him the address. "Thank you." He then looks back at Lois, as the limo starts to pull away. "Are you hungry? There are cashews in the fridge. I don't even know why though, because I don't eat them."

She looks at him, raising an eyebrow. "Allergic?"

Oliver smiles again. "Yeah, how'd you know that?"

Lois shrugs, and then smiles "I've only met one person who didn't like Cashews and it's my sister, Lucy. She's allergic too."

"Hmm, looks like I have something in common with your family after all."

Lois smirks. "Unless you're a navy brat who moved from place to place your whole life, I seriously doubt it."

"Actually, I was sent to boarding school when I was a kid. I never really got to spend a lot of time with my family. After I graduated, I went back to Star City, and not long after that my parents died and I inherited everything. Till this day, I wish I could go back and spend as much time with them as I possibly can. You know what I mean?"

Lois looks at Oliver a minute, kind of taking in all that he said. She then finally speaks. "Yeah, I do." She looks down, thinking about her mom. Lois then looks back at Oliver. She had to stop the emotional thing. She wasn't good at it. "So, are you open like this often or do I bring your inner Oprah out?"

"Well, I'd have to say no." Oliver assured her. "I'm not really around a lot of people, except for the people that work for me. Everyone that I went to boarding school with, I haven't talked to for years. So yeah, I guess you are the only friend that I have around here."

**-Luthor Mansion; Lex's office-**

Lana is sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. She looks up, as Lex walks in and makes his way over to her. "Lana, whatever I did, I'm sorry. I don't remember what happened but ..."

"Don't worry about it, Lex, it wasn't you." Lana interrupts him. "All that matters is that you are yourself again." She gives him a fake smile and hugs him and Lex hugs her back. She then pulls away from the hug and looks at Lex, with tears in her eyes. "I almost killed you, Lex." Lana says, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Lex looks back at Lana, wiping the tear from her cheek. "I would've done the same thing."

"I noticed that you're helping to repair the damages of the city. That could take a long time to repair. It's going to be a challenge." Lana says, while looking Lex in the eye.

"The things that are worth it, usually are." Lex replies back, talking about their relationship and how it seemed like Lana didn't really trust him anymore. It was willing to do anything to repair that damage.

Lana just nods at him. "I'll be in my room." She then walks out of his office and down the hall to her room.

**-Oliver's Limo-**

Lois looks at Oliver, raising an eyebrow at his statement. "That is just so...pathetic." She was blunt and honest about it.

"And what's so pathetic about it, Miss Lane?" He was curious as usual.

"That you don't have anyone in your life that means something to you. You may have goals, but I know that none of my goals that I've accomplished could have been done without my friends. They give me courage and strength. They make me smile when it feels like the world is falling apart…" Lois points out the window. "…literally. My friends help me figure out who I am, who the real Lois Lane is. And I feel bad that you don't know that feeling."

Oliver just looks at her with a sad look on his face. She was right. Sure, back in Star City he's in the news all the time, he's well respected and people want to be him or be like him or always know what he's doing. Back there, he doesn't even seem to have a private life at all. But the truth was, out here, he could fall off the face of the Earth and nobody would shed a tear. "Well, I think I'm starting to feel what that's all about, right now." He replied back with a smile. "Only a true friend would be that bluntly honest and caring. Thanks."

Lois smirks at him. "Well, I'm just a blunt person."

Oliver smiles back and the limo driver pulls up to The Talon and parks with the engine still running. Oliver opens the door and gets out, holding out his hand to help Lois out of the car.

Lois looks at his hand a moment then puts hers in his. She gets out of the limo then lets his hand go, walking to the front door of the Talon. She smiles at him. "Thanks for the lift."

Oliver smiles at her. "Thanks for the company."

Lois kind of smiles at him. "See you around, Billionaire." She smirks then turns to the door, pulling her keys out and opening it. She had her hand on the knob then looks back at Oliver. She just smiled, then turned to walk into the Talon.

He returned the smile, as Lois walked inside. He had that butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling and he was intrigued with Lois, wanting to get to know her more. Oliver then gets back into the limo and the driver pulls away, taking him back to his penthouse in Metropolis.

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

Clark is sitting on the couch that was up in his loft and messing with a framed picture of Lana. Just then, he hears footsteps on the wooden stairs and he looks up to see his mother standing there.

"Would you like some company, Clark?" Martha asks, as she rested her arm on the railing.

"It doesn't matter." Clark responds back, as he sets the picture back onto the coffee table.

Martha walks over to the couch and sits beside Clark, with her hands in her lap. "I know that a lot has changed and it may seem like you'll never get your life back again. But, you do great and wonderful things for people, Clark. Your father and I are so proud of you."

Clark looks up at his mom with a sad face. "Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole hero thing, mom. I nearly let Zod destroy the world and everyone that I care about."

"But you didn't. Everything turned out all right in the end. Just like it always does." Martha assured him. "Every world needs its heroes, Clark. They inspire us to be better than we are. And they protect us from darkness that's just around the corner. Don't ever give up on yourself."

Clark smiles at Martha and then hugs her. "I don't know what I would do without you, mom."


	3. Sneeze Part 1

_Thank you, everyone, for the reviews. They are very much appreciated. I see that some of you are concerned with the pairings. I can tell you that Chloe will not be with Jimmy forever, and that she will end up with a Justice League member. But, you'll have to find out who, on your own. And yes, Chloe is going to be apart of the Meteor Infected, in this story. ~_

* * *

Smallville Fanfiction

**Title: "Smallville Reloaded"**

**Authors**: SpunkRansom62001, Brittany and TiffersLeAnn

**Rated Teen**: Sexual-humor, some language, slight sexual situations and minor violence.

**Disclaimer**: We own none of the Smallville characters and only a few in the story are made up.

**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Mystery/Romance/Suspense/Comedy

**Fandom**: Smallville

**Summary**: Our new and improved version of Smallville. All main characters are in every chapter, optional on Martha Kent and Lionel Luthor.

_Reviews and criticism would be good. Thanks. ~_

* * *

Sneeze - Part 1

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

Martha Kent is inside the house watching television in the kitchen. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt, along with a light blue jean jacket. The Metropolis news channel is on the television, doing a story on the effects of Dark Thursday. Martha is sipping her coffee and watching the news in amazement and shock, to what she was seeing.

Just then, Clark walks through the door of the Kent house, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue jacket over a red t-shirt. He had been working day and night for a week, to try and repair the damages of Dark Thursday. He walks over to the fridge and opens it, looking for something to drink.

Seconds later Lois walks down the Kent's stairs, holding a card board box. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, sporting a white belt along with a yellow top. All of a sudden Lois sneezes then sniffs her nose. Shelby was following her throughout the house. She gets to the bottom step and walks over to the counter, putting the box down. "I swear this dog knows I'm allergic." Lois sneezes again. She then looks at Mrs. Kent. "Is this all the clothes you wanted me to bring to the Charity benefit for Dark Thursday, Mrs. Kent?"

Martha turns from the television and looks at Lois. She smiles when she sees the box of clothes that Lois had brought down. "Oh wow, Lois that's more than enough." She assured her. "I'm sure that everyone there will appreciate the gesture sweetie." Martha then turns to Clark, who was still rummaging through the fridge. "Clark, have you been out all night?"

Clark looks over the door of the open fridge, after being spoken to. "Yeah, but I've been working." He picks up the glass bottle from the fridge and takes a drink of milk, straight from the bottle, then puts it back into the fridge.

"Clark!" Martha scolds his actions, as she gets up from the table and opens the cupboard. "We have cups for a reason." She grabs a cup out of the cupboard and holds it out to her son.

He puts the milk back, before shutting the fridge and looking at Martha. He smiles a little, with one small laugh. "There's no time for cups, ma." He says, as he grabs a muffin from the island counter, then starts heading out the front door again.

"Where are you going now?" Martha asks, putting the cup back and shutting the cupboard, before turning her attention back to Clark. That boy could never stay in one place, longer than five minutes.

Clark stops in his tracks, and pivots, looking back at his mother. "I have chores to do." He replies, then turns and walks out the door, heading to the barn.

Lois watches Clark leave the house, before turning her attention to Mrs. Kent again. "Isn't he just a ray of sunshine this morning?" She asked in a sarcastic tone, trying to lighten the mood.

Martha turns off the television and pours herself another cup of coffee. She then looks up at Lois. "He just feels bad about what happened on Dark Thursday and he's been out every night all night, trying to help out as much as he can. I just wish that he wouldn't take on so much responsibility at once."

Lois had a confused look on her face. "He feels bad?" She asked, her brow creasing together. "How can it be Clark's fault? He wasn't even here during the events of Dark Thursday."

"It's not his fault..." Martha said, almost immediately. "...but Clark has always had it in his heart to help people who are in need." She replies. "He just feels bad that he can't do anything more then he already has." She continues, as she walks back over to the table and sits down with her cup coffee.

"Hmm..." Lois makes a thinking face and wonders if there were a way that she could help Clark out. Nothing too extreme, of course, but every little bit helps. She smiled to herself at the thought of doing something nice for someone else. She'll have to figure out what to help him with later, though, since she had errands to run for Mrs. Kent now.

**-Someplace in Metropolis; Lex's Maserati Spyder–**

In Metropolis Lex and Lana are driving down the road in his silver Maserati Spyder. He is transporting her, from her dorm, to his Mansion in Smallville. Lana is wearing a pair of sleek white khaki pants and a tan long sleeve shirt. Lex is wearing a pair of navy blue dress pants and sporting a black belt, along with a light blue button up dress shirt and a black trench coat over it.

Lana looks back at her bags, which were in the backseat. She then turns her attention back to Lex. Her long hair was blowing in the wind from the roof being down. "I really appreciate this, Lex." She tells him, sincerely. "I didn't know what I was going to do when they shut down the dorms."

Lex smiles at Lana, then looks back at the road, as he continues to drive. "No problem, but you never needed a reason to stay with me, Lana. You're always welcome." He glances back at Lana's bags and then back to Lana. "You sure pack light for someone who is moving out of a dorm and into a Mansion." She only had a couple bags, which weren't that big in size in the first place.

"Well, it's only going to be temporary. Just until they open the dorms back up." Lana replies with a smile. She wondered to herself, how temporary it might be. The dorms could take weeks to open back up, maybe even months. She looked down and started fidgeting with her fingers, in her lap. What was she getting herself in to?

Lex looks down at Lana's hands, then back at the road and smiles again. "I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay.." His smile then fades, as he looks into his rear-view mirror. He was concentrating on a van that has been following him since he left the dorms, and he would glance into the rear-view mirror every few miles or so.

Lana notices the change of expression on Lex's face. "Is something wrong?" She asks, worried. "It's almost like you're behaving as if someone were following us. Should I be worried?" Too late for that, though, she was already worried.

Lex looks back at Lana and gives her a reassuring smile. "No, everything is fine." He touches her knee with his hand, then puts it back in his lap. He tried to refrain from checking the rear-view mirrors so much. He didn't realize how much more observant Lana had gotten, since her years in high school.

Lana puts her hand on his right shoulder, rubbing is slightly. "Are you sure? You've been constantly checking your rear-view mirror the whole time you've been driving. If something is going on, please just tell me." she told him. "I'm not going to freak out, Lex."

He looks at her, then back at the road, contemplating on whether or not it would be a good idea to tell her the truth. "I could've sworn that someone was following me, but I guess I was wrong because they turned about a mile back." Lex replied, wanting to maintain the honest relationship that they still had. Even if they were only friends. Although, he knew that the van turned only because they were probably catching on to the fact that it was obvious to Lex that they were following him.

"Following you?" Lana turned in her seat to look out the back window, even though Lex had told her they had turned off. Force of habit. She then focuses her attention back on Lex. "How long have you been feeling that we were being followed?"

**-Metropolis; Daily Planet-**

Chloe is sitting at her desk in the Daily Planet, reading the Metropolis newspaper. It reads. **'LEX LUTHOR DONATES MILLIONS TO REBUILD CITY.'** She shakes her head at the headline. "Now that's what I call a mega dose of guilt money." She sets the paper down on her desk and takes a sip of the coffee that she had bought at the Talon earlier. Chloe then sets her coffee down and starts working on her computer again. She was writing an article on Dark Thursday, which her boss did seem reluctant to offer her, but in the end she had convinced him.

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

Clark was out in the barn now, chopping fire wood. All of a sudden, he starts getting a little dizzy and his sight goes a little blurry. He sets the ax down on the ground, as he puts his hand to his forehead. "Whoa." When Clark opens his eyes and stands back up straight, he feels fine again. "That was weird." He says to himself, and then goes back to chopping the wood.

Lois shakes her head slightly. She would offer to talk to Clark, but that wasn't her area of expertise. She picks up the card board box that was on the table. "Well, I'm going to go bring these to the fellowship center. Need anything while I'm out, Mrs. Kent?"

Martha gets up from the table and turns to Lois. "Actually, if you could pick me up some herbal tea at the grocery store, I would really appreciate it. Clark was supposed to pick some up earlier but he got a little side tracked."

"Herbal tea, got it." Lois smiles at Mrs. Kent. "I'll be back later." She walks to the door and opens it, holding the box with one hand. She walks out the door, closing it behind her, then walks down the porch stairs and to her red car. Lois opens the trunk and puts the box in the back, causing dust to fly up from the folds. She sneezes again and sniffles. Weird, was she allergic to dust, too? Lois then gets in the driver's seat, pulling out of the Kent's driveway, which auses gravel to fly out from underneath her tires.

Clark finishes chopping the wood, then walks out of the barn and starts on feeding the animals. Right in the middle of doing the rest of his chores his super-speed goes out, mid-run. He stops abruptly and looks down at his feet then back up. "Great." Clark then jogs back up to the house, looking around the first floor. "Ma..?"

Martha walks down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What is it Clark?" she asks, a little worried, as she walked over to him.

"I was doing my chores, then all of a sudden my super-speed goes out." Clark explains to her. "And earlier when I was chopping the fire wood, I started feeling a little dizzy. Is something going on with my abilities?"

**-Metropolis; Queen Tower-**

Oliver was at his penthouse, doing his exorcises on his little black mat. After he finished exorcizing and he taking a quick shower, he gets dressed in a pair of white dress pants and a white shirt and jacket. He made a mental note to stop by The Talon and check on Lois, and he recently was freed up enough to do so. Oliver heads down the elevator shaft and exits out of his building, walking to his orange Lotus. He starts the engine and heads to Smallville.

**-Smallville Fellowship Center-**

Lois stops at the local Smallville Fellowship Center, dropping off the boxes of clothes. She had to make two different trips to get the boxes in the building. She had also picked up Chloe's old clothes, to give to the center. Lois closes her trunk and jogs across the street and into a little convenient store. She gets Mrs. Kent's herbal tea and spots some cigarettes on her way to the cashier. She wanted to buy a pack, but she gave them up a few years ago, even though she still had cravings. Lois pays the clerk and smiles, before jogging back to her car.

She then drives down the road to the Talon. She would go back to the Kent's later. Lois got out of her car and walked into the building, up the stairs, and into her apartment. She was sure that Mrs. Kent didn't need the herbal tea right at this moment anyways. It could wait. Maybe she could relax, and try and figure out a way to help Clark, so that he didn't have to put so much strain on himself every night.

**-Someplace in Metropolis; Lex's Maserati Spyder–**

He glanced over at Lana, when she asked him how long he thought they were being followed. "I started having the feeling after I left the Mansion to come and get you, why?" Lex asks, as he continued to drive.

Lana looks at Lex, taking her hand back from his shoulder. "I'm sure it's just me being paranoid, but I thought I was being followed yesterday, after leaving Chloe at the Daily Planet."

Lex quickly glances at Lana then back at the road. "What made you come to that conclusion?" Was she really being followed? Then that meant that these people weren't after him, they were after Lana.

"After I left Chloe, I went to the store." Lana started to explain. "A black SUV followed me there, but I just thought it was coincidence. After the store, I went to the laundry mat, so did the SUV. I went to the gas station, so did the SUV. Finally, I sped up and lost them, but then today I thought I saw the same SUV in the dorm parking lot." she told him.

Lex turns his attention back to Lana. "A black SUV is exactly what I saw too. Lana, if you're right about this, you could be in a lot of danger." He then turns his attention back to the road. They were almost to the Mansion now.

"No Lex, not just me...us." Lana replies back to Lex, as she looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "We could both be in very real danger. What do you think these people could want from us?"

Lex drives through the gate and pulls up to the Mansion. "It's not hard to guess." He parks the car next to his Porsche, and turns to face Lana again. "Do you have an idea who would be following you?" He asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this situation right away. He would have his security team take care of it. Lex wanted it to remain safe for Lana to stay here, so there was no need for her to have to leave.

"Lex, do you really think someone would be following me?" Lana exclaimed, brushing off the idea, like it was an impossibility. "I'm a small town girl who graduated from Smallville High. If it was my guess, I'd say that they were after you."

He thought about that for a minute. It made a lot of sense. He was on a lot of peoples lists. And it wasn't a Christmas list either. "I agree Lana, but why, and why now?" He asked. "There must be a thousand people who aren't particularly fond of me, but why is this happening now, all of a sudden?"

Lana didn't know the answer to his question, but she wished she did. "I don't know, Lex." She took a moment to think about it. "Maybe someone saw you that night. On Dark Thursday." she explained. "Well, not you....but your person. You didn't have control of yourself, but nobody else knows that."

"Maybe it isn't safe for you to stay here." Lex says, as he puts his hand on Lana's shoulder. "As much as I want you to, Lana ...it's just not safe." Well, that was unexpected. Perhaps he cared for Lana alot more than he thought, he was willing to give up his happiness, for her safety.

Lana looks down at Lex's hand, then back up at him. She puts her hand up, telling Lex to stop talking. "Stop, I'm not going to stay somewhere else or stop being around you because you're scared about my safety. I appreciate it, Lex, but I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself."

Lex then takes his hand off of her shoulder, setting back in his lap. "I realize that, Lana, but if anything ever happened to you, I would never be able to forgive myself." And as weird as it sounded to admit that, it was nothing but the truth. He cared for Lana, and he would never purposely let any harm come to her.

She kind of shakes her head at him, with a cute little smirk. "Lex..." She turned in the car seat to face him. "I know you care about me and want to keep me safe, but think about it this way. Your Mansion is protected by the best security in Kansas. Where else could I possibly be safer?"

Lex listened to what Lana had to say and he smiled a little. "You're right. I don't know what I'm so worried about." He opens the door and grabs her bags from the back. "Everything is going to be fine. I'll make sure this is taken care of." Lex then walks inside the Mansion, with Lana right behind him.

**-Smallville; Talon, Lois' apartment-**

Oliver drives up to the Talon and parks his orange Lotus next to the curb. He gets out and locks the doors, before clicking the alarm on with the touch of a button. He then walks into the Talon and up the stairs to Lois' apartment. He knocks on the door a couple of times, then waits for an answer. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. They weren't anything expensive like roses; but get-well flowers.

Lois was sitting on her couch Indian style. Her laptop was on her lap and a pen was behind her ear. She heard the knock and looked up. "Just a minute…" She saved her file and closed her laptop, putting it on the coffee table. She walked to the door and opened it. The first thing she saw were the flowers, and then she saw who brought the flowers. She kind of smiled. "Oliver Queen, of Queen Industries, we meet again."

Oliver returns the smile. "...and what a pleasure it is. I see you're leg has healed up nicely." He looks down at the flowers in his hand, then back at Lois. "These are for you, but seeing as how you're already back to normal -- ah well, you can have them anyway." He hands the flowers to Lois and smiles again. "We'll call it a friendly gesture."

Lois takes the flowers from him. "Thanks." She looks back at Oliver and moves out of his way, so he could come inside. "Come on in. Excuse the mess." She then walks to the kitchen and puts the flowers in a vase and adds some water.

He walks inside Lois' apartment and looks around. "It's alright. If I had a room-mate, my house would probably look like this, too." He smiled a little, having been able to guess that she had a room-mate, just by the way her apartment was kept up. Oliver had picked up on a few things, since the last time he saw her.

Lois walks out of the kitchen area and leans on the counter, facing Oliver. "Now, how did you know that Chloe was staying here?" She raised an eyebrow toward him. "Have you been checking up on me?" Lois asked with a curious smirk on her face.

"Actually, I didn't know she was staying here. I just guessed." Oliver gives Lois a little smirk back. "Of course the classy Lois Lane can't be a slob, right?" He asked, a rhertorical question. "So, she must have someone else living here. That's the way I figure it. And apparently I was right."

Lois smiles at him, while still leaning on the counter. "You have no idea who the real Lois Lane is, if that's your theory." she told him, even though she was some-what impressed with him, knowing that she had a room-mate.

Oliver smiles a little and nods. "So, where is this room-mate of yours?" He wondered, had she gone back to the Daily Planet already? After everything that's happened there. Of course, the news never did sleep, he supposed. Or maybe she was just with her boyfriend, what was his name....

"She's working..." Lois' reply brought him out of his thought. "...which is what I should be doing." She looks up at Oliver after glancing at the floor. _'Was this guy really that nice, to come out of his way to see if I was okay, even though he only met me once...or was he after something else?'_ She thought to herself. _'He couldn't be after my money...I don't have any. It couldn't be my car...he has tons, so it had to be my body.'_ Lois thought to herself. _'Naturally.'_ She then smiled a little at the thought.

"Ah, I can take a hint." Oliver repied back to her suggestive tone. "I'm probably taking up your time anyway, so I guess I'll just get going." He told her, as he walked toward the front door. "It was nice seeing you again, Miss Lane."

Lois stood up straight, stepping closer to Oliver. She didn't want him to leave just yet. "So, what do you really want, Mr. Queen?" She quickly asked, before he was out the door. Maybe she wanted him to stay, more than she would allow herself to think. "It's hard to believe that you came all this way just to give me flowers and your best wishes. Even Mr. Rodgers isn't that nice."

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

Martha questioned what he was asking her, but that didn't seem logical. "I don't know Clark, you've had difficulties with your abilities before and they've always come back." she told him, thinking back. "Maybe this is just apart of your development."

"I just wish these things would stop happening to me. It's not enough that I actually have to live with this secret, but now I'm experiencing -- what I can only describe as -- a not so happy time, I wonder what else will be thrown my way." Clark says, as he leans on the island counter. All of a sudden he sneezes and the dining room table goes flying across the room and breaks through the wall. He looks shocked and so does Martha. "Okay, that's a first." He says, as he looks through the gaping hole in the side of the house.

Martha looks from the hole in the side of the house, and over to Clark. "I don't think we should over-react just yet, son." She told him, trying to calm the situation, before Clark flipped out. They could fix this. She hoped.

Clark turns to look at Martha. Was she serious? "I just blew a 100 pound table through a wall. I'm pretty sure this is the perfect time to over-react." He told her, taking in a deep breath. He needed to calm down. "What are we going to do?"

She shrugs a little, having no idea. "I don't know, Clark." They would have to figure that out later, the bigger issue was the gaping hole in the side of the house. "But you should get this fixed up before someone comes over and sees the dining table on the front lawn."

"I'm on it." Clark nods to his mother, then tries to super speed out of the house again, but his speed still isn't working, so he just walks out the front door. This was going to be a long day. He goes to lift the table, hoping that he still had his strength. Luckily, it was still intact, he thinks to himself, as he carries the table back into the house, with little effort.

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion-**

Lana walks down the halls of the Mansion by Lex's side. "I was thinking of a way for us to help pay back all of the people that Dark Thursday effected." she said, trying to sound casual about it. In truth, that was the only thing that seemed to be going through her mind lately, other than school work, of course.

Lex looked over at Lana, as they walked through the Mansion. That was a random statement. "Really, and what have you come up with?" He asked, genuinely curious about her ideas.

"Maybe we could host a benefit." She replied, with enthusiasm. "Invitation only, and we can invite all of the business associates you know and once they arrive, they can donate a great sum of money. We can even make it interesting. It could be a costume party."

Lex thinks about it for a minute. A costume party? Not something he would think for a business get together, but he would give Lana the benefit of the doubt. "That sounds like an interesting idea." he replied, humoring her. He really did want to see what she could come up with on her own. "We could set it all up for tomorrow night when I don't have any clients to meet with." And if he was there to keep an eye on things, what could she possibly mess up?

Lana smiles at him, seeing that Lex was not only considering her offer, but actually going through with it. "Perfect." she replied back. This was going to be great. It'll get Lex's mind off of blaming himself, it would give her something to do, and it would really help out the city.

"I'll handle the invitations..." he told her. "...and maybe you could handle the decorating of the main hall. It probably needs a woman's touch." Lex replies with a little smile.

Lana nods with the smile from earlier still etched across her face. "That sounds great." And it was going to be great. She wondered if she should invite Clark and the rest of her friends. She knew that Lex was in charge of the invitations, but surely he wouldn't mind if Chloe was there, right?

"I'll show you to your room." Lex said, taking Lana out of her thought. He walks her down the hall, and opens the door to her room that she'll be staying in. "I hope you like it. It's not exactly frilly and girly...but then again, neither was your place above the Talon."

**-Metropolis; Daily Planet-**

Chloe decided to take a break from working and picks up her cell phone, calling Jimmy. He hadn't shown up for work yet and he was pretty late. She was worried about him.

Jimmy was driving down one of the busy streets of Metropolis. He hears a repeated camera clicking noise, which was his ring tone. He pulls out his cell and flips it open, putting it to his ear. "James Olsen..."

Chloe smiles when she hears Jimmy's voice on the other end. "James?" She questioned him, in a curious tone. "Since when did you change your name?"

"Since I realized Jimmy is too juvenile." He said in a deeper voice than usual, joking with Chloe. He laughs and his voice goes back to normal. "What's up?"

"Well, I'm not sure if the new and improved James owns a watch, but you're about an hour late for work." Chloe informed him, as she looked up at the clock on the wall of the Daily Planet. "Where are you?"

He smiles at Chloe's worry for him. "I'm actually on assignment, just taking some pictures of the rebuilding of Metropolis."

Chloe seemed a little surprised by that response. "Okay, I've worked here for over a year now." She scowled. "How is it that you get to be on the outside and I'm stuck in here behind a desk?"

Jimmy smiles again. "I showed the editor some leg." He replies back. Of course he was only kidding once again.

Chloe raises her eyebrows with a smile. "Well, Mr. Olsen, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well, a guy has to do what a guy has to do. And if it means flirting with his big African American boss to get a job, then so be it." He smirks a little. "Actually, I lucked into getting this assignment. Larry Cord called in sick with the flu and all of the other photographers were busy, so Jimmy to the rescue."

"Well, you did okay for yourself, James. I'm glad it all worked out." Chloe whispered into the phone, feeling a pair of eyes on her. "Speaking of bosses, mine is giving me this look, so I'd better let you go."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon, Chloe." He flips his cell phone shut and sets it back down on the passenger seat of his car, as he continues into town.

"Bye." She hangs up her cell phone, putting it back into her purse, then goes back to work, typing on her computer.

**-Smallville; Talon, Lois' apartment-**

Oliver smirks at Lois' question. She was observant, he had to give her that. "Okay you caught me. I actually stopped by to ask you on a date. That is, if you're interested. If you're not, then I just came by to drop off the flowers." He shrugged, only kidding around with her.

Lois gave him a kind of I-knew-it-laugh. He wanted in her pants. "Look buddy, I'm not sure what kind of girls you are use to in Star City, but I'm not one of those easy girls -- well if you give me enough tequilas -- but that's besides the point. Just because you're rich, powerful, and good looking, doesn't mean that I'm going to be all over you like white-on-rice."

Oliver nods some. He has a disappointed look on his face. "Right, I'm obviously way out of my league here so… I'm gonna go." He opens the door to Lois' apartment and looks back at her. "It was nice seeing you again, Lois."

Lois walks a little closer to the door, a slight smile on her face. "Yeah, right back at ya. Thanks for the flowers."

"Well, you're welcome. Maybe I'll see you around sometime. That is, if it doesn't come off as being too friendly." He says, and then turns and starts to walk out the door.

Lois sighs. "Wait." She walks over to Oliver and grabs his arm, turning him around. "Look, I'm sorry. My tongue moves faster than my brain can think sometimes. I just don't see why a billionaire would want to date a small town reporter, who lives above a local coffee shop, that's all."

"As oppose to a stuck up, snotty, rich brat, who's idea of a date is taking her shopping and buying her everything she wants, just because daddy did, all her life. Lets weigh the options shall we..." He sticks out both of his hands like he's weighing things. His one hand goes way up than the other goes way down. "I think I'll stick to my first choice." Oliver then smiles at Lois.

Lois smiles back at him. "That's flattering, but I still have to stick to my first choice. I just have a lot on my plate right now and I don't think I have any room for dating. But we could be friends." she assured him.

"Friends, hmm..." Oliver pretends to think about it for a second then he looks back at Lois. "Yeah, I think I can work with that."

Lois smiled at him again. She looks him up and down, in his white suit. "But if you want to be my friend, you have to at least try and hide your money a little better." She says with a smirk on her face.

"Why, am I making you uncomfortable?" Meaning, he wouldn't want to be the cause of her being caught schmoozing with the rich and famous.

Lois scuffs at his response. "No. It's just that you're wearing all that white and its pass Labor Day." By this point, she was just joking around with him.

Oliver smiles a little. "Well, that only applies if it's cold out ...and uh, I didn't see any snow around. After all, I think I may have read somewhere that people who 'dare' to wear white after Labor Day are considered risk takers, innovative, creative, bold, and are in fact most clever."

Lois smiles at Oliver. "Really..?" He was definitely cute. "Well, I guess I'll see you around. Maybe we'll run into each other in Metropolis."

"...or maybe we'll run into each other in Smallville." Oliver replies with a shrug and a smile. "Ya never know."

Lois nods at Oliver and smiles back. "Goodbye." He was certainly charming, that was for sure.

Oliver nods back. "Farewell." He smiles then walks out, closing the door behind him. Oliver looks back at the door again and shakes his head a little then walks down the stairs and out of the Talon. There was definitely something about Lois Lane that he found fascinating. He walks to his orange Lotus and drives back to Metropolis.

Lois watched Oliver leave, and then smiled. "Hmm..." She then walked to her couch, picking up her laptop and types in Oliver Queen. She wanted to find out about his history, see if he was really who he said he was when she first met him, since most of the other guys that were interested in her ended up being in Americas most wanted.

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

Clark had already brought the table back into the dining room and was now working on fixing the gaping hole in the side of the house, when Martha walks down the stairs and into the dining room. She looks at Clark and the work that he was doing. "You're really doing a great job with that and without your powers too. Your dad would be so proud of you." She says with a smile on her face.

Clark looks up at Martha and smiles proudly. "Thanks ma. But, I could really use a glass of water." He told her, as he set down the tool in his hand, and took off his work gloves.

"Sure." She nods then walks into the kitchen to get him a glass of water. Martha then walks back out to the dining room and hands Clark the glass. She didn't mind taking care of him, he's been working so hard lately.

"Thanks." He gulps about half the water down, before setting the glass on the floor next to him. Clark then goes back to working on patching up the hole. By the looks of it, this project alone, was going to take him all night.

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion, Lana's room-**

Lex led Lana to the room she would be staying in. Lana smiled, seeing how beautiful the room was. She then walks over to the window and opens the curtains. She had a perfect view of the garden. She then looked back up at Lex and her face lit up. "This is definitely better than the dorms."

"It's not much but I'm glad you like it." It was a fancy room but Lex was pretty use to living that life and it was just another room to him. He sets Lana's bags down and looks back up at her.

Lana shook her head to the 'It's not much' comment. "It's perfect. Thank you." She gave him a sweet, perfect Lana smile.

"You're welcome." He replied back to her. "Well, I'll be in my office, sending out those invitations, if you need me."

"Lex..." Lana said quickly, before he left the room. She took a step towards him. "This really means a lot to me, you letting me stay here. I know how much you like your privacy. So, what I'm trying to say is, you are a really good man."

"Thank you, Lana." Lex smiles at her. He was happy that she felt that way about him. "I'll let you unpack." He didn't quite know what to do in these kind of emotional situations. He then walks out of Lana's room and heads down the hall to his office.

Lana smiles, then walked to the suitcases Lex brought in for her. She bent down and picked them up, setting them on her bed. She then unzipped it and began unpacking her things, one by one.

**-Smallville; Talon, Lois' apartment-**

Lois found some interesting stuff about Oliver Queen. He inherited his money from his father after his parents' death, he was the billionaire CEO of Queen Industries, which he also inherited from his father...and he use to be a playboy in Star City. Everything he told her, was the truth. She smiled to herself. There might be hope in this one after all.

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion Lex's office-**

Lex walks to his desk and picks up the phone, calling every rich business man that he knew. Each of them was allowed to bring one person with them, whether it is their wife or a friend. And that's how Oliver Queen is going to be invited, through a friend who was invited.

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion, Lana's room-**

Lana continues to unpack, humming while she did so. It had been awhile since Lana hummed, probably not since Clark and her split up. But we won't go into that. Thinking about Clark wasn't an option anymore. She wanted to block him out of her life completely. It hurt too much to think about him, and she knew that she would regret it later, when the pain came back.

**-Metropolis; Queen Tower-**

Oliver parks his Lotus outside his building and walks inside, getting into the elevator. When the elevator stops on the top floor, he gets out and walks inside and over to his desk, sitting down. After a few minutes, his secretary walks into the room. "Mr. Queen, Mr. Calvin called and left you a message. He would like for you to call him back."

Oliver nods toward his secretary, upon hearing the news. "Thank you, Cindy." After the woman leaves the room, Oliver picks up his phone and calls the guy back. He wondered what he wanted, since they didn't really hang out that much, what with running a company and everything. The last time he talked to the guy, was about a six months ago.

After Oliver gets off the phone with his old friend, he walks back into the elevator and presses the button for the 1st floor. When the doors open, he walks out of the building and gets into his orange Lotus, driving back to Smallville. He had gotten an invite to a fundraiser tomorrow night, which was short notice, but Oliver was known to be fast on his feet. And he knew the perfect costume.

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

Clark had been putting up ply wood boards, rebuilding the wall, when he runs out of wood. He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Great." He mumbles to himself, as he stands up and wipes his hands off on his pants. "Ma, I'm going out for more wood!" Clark yells, then grabs the keys that were sitting on the island counter and walks out the door.

He walks to his red Toyota Tundra and gets inside, starting the engine and backing out of the Kent driveway. He then drives to downtown Smallville and to the hardware store. They always got discounts from that particular store, since they purchased items by the barrell there, quite frequently.

**-Smallville; Talon, Lois' apartment-**

When Oliver arrives at the Talon, he parks his Lotus in the same spot as before and he gets out, walking into the coffee shop. He walks up the stairs to the apartment above, and knocks on Lois' door once again.

Lois hears someone at the door. _'Well, aren't I popular today?'_ She thought to herself. She puts the laptop on the coffee table and walks to the door, opening it. She saw Oliver Queen standing there, and tried to hide her smile, but couldn't. "Missed me already?" She teased.

"Honestly, I did." He replied, returning the smile. "I just couldn't get enough of your sarcasm and witty remarks." He smirks. "...but that's not why I'm here." He assured her, having not forgotten about the 'just friends' rule.

Lois opened the door wider and motioned her arm towards the rest of the apartment, telling him to come in. She then closes the door behind Oliver and turns to him, putting her hands in her jean pockets. "What's up?" She had to admit, she was rather curious as to why he came back.

"Well, as soon as I got home, I got a phone call. And that got me thinking about what you said earlier and I realized, what better way to get to know my new found friend, then to invite her to a party." He smiles some.

Lois smirks, even though she was kind of surprised about what he just said. _'Is he seriously asking me out again?' _She thought to herself. "You want me to go to a party with you?" She asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I do, unless of course you prefer hanging out, watching blockbuster movies all day and eating cheap popcorn. We could do that, too." He was only joking. '_Anything to spend time with you.'_ He thought to himself. The fundraiser didn't exactly appeal to him, especially since a Luthor was throwing it, but if Lois would accompany him, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

Lois smiles some. "I thought I told you I wasn't interested in dating right now."

"It's not a date." Oliver assured her quickly. "It's just two friends getting to know each other over cocktails and champagne. Besides, you could tell me about Senator Kent." he suggested. "After all, you are her publicist aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." She nods, then just looks at him, thinking it over. "I don't know..."

"Okay, how about this. You come with me and ...I owe you." Oliver promised. "Anything you want or need and I'll do whatever I can. I promise."

Lois smiles at him. He was so attractive. She then slightly rolls her eyes. "Fine, but..." She puts her finger up, like a mother does to their child, and counts her statements off on each finger. "...It's not a date. No slow dances, no kissing, no touching and no..." Lois looks at her bed then back at Oliver. "I think you get the idea."

Oliver smirks, making a note of all that. "That sounds fair enough."

"Then it's a deal." Lois extends her hand out to Oliver so they can shake on it.

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion Lex's office-**

Lana finished unpacking one suit case and decided to take a break. She walked out of her bedroom and down the hall. Her boots could be heard on the marble floor, as she walked. She cuffed her hair behind her ears and walked to Lex's Office. She pushes both the swinging doors open and walks in, then walks to the front of Lex's glass desk. "How are the invitations going?"

"Great. I've already called everyone I know. How's the unpacking going?" Lex replies back.

Lana shrugs. "It's going." She smiled down at him, then walks around the desk and leans on it. She was to the right of where Lex was sitting. "Have you thought of a costume you want to wear?"

Lex looks up at Lana and leans back in his chair, with his arms on the arm rests. "I've always had my heart set on portraying 'Alexander the Great' someday. Maybe now is my chance."

Lana looks down at him and smiles, "And did you figure out who you want me to portray?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe this could be like a themed costume party, where everyone dresses up as a famous couple through-out history. You could be Cleopatra. It would be perfect."

"You want me to be your Cleopatra?" She asks, smiling at him.

"Yes." Lex smiles up at Lana. "I think you would make an excellent Cleopatra."

Lana smiles again. "I would love to be your Cleopatra tomorrow night, Lex." She stood up straight again. "I should call and order my costume."

"Before you go ...we should decide on what kind of decorative theme we want in the ball room, so I can go ahead and tell the decorator when he arrives."

"I think you should pick. I mean, you came up with the great idea about the famous couples. I'm sure your choice in decorations will be just as good." Lana replies with a smile.

"I'm sure you're right. I'll just go over the details when he gets here then. In the meantime, you should order the costume that you wanted to and I'll take care of a few other things."

"Okay." Lana touches his face softly before walking out of his office. She then walks back to her room and makes costume arrangements.

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

Clark drives up the driveway and parks his red Toyota Tundra, getting out. He walks to the back of the truck and goes to grabs the bundle of wood, but his super strength wasn't working now._ 'This is just perfect.'_ He thought to himself. What else could possibly go wrong for him today? Clark just picks up a couple of boards at a time, and walks up the driveway and into the house

He sets the wood on the floor next to where he was working. He gets back down on his hands and knees, grabbing a board and getting back to work. One after another, he nails the boards up and makes sure that they are going to stay.

**-Smallville; Talon Lois' apartment-**

Oliver shakes Lois' hand, holding it for awhile before he lets go. "So, the party is tomorrow night and I'll pick you up around 7:00 p.m." He smiles again then walks pass her, opening the door to her apartment. Oliver then turns around again to face Lois. "Oh yeah, It might be easier to have your phone number, so I can call in case something comes up." _'Or just so I can call.' _He thinks to himself.

Lois turns to face Oliver and she walks over to him. "Can I borrow your hand?" She takes his hand and holds it. She then gets the pen from behind her ear and writes her number on Oliver's hand. After she writes it, she puts her face near his hand and blows on it softly, kind of sexually but she didn't mean to. Or did she?

Oliver smiled to himself, as Lois blew on his hand like that. He just waited patiently for her do be done, or not to stop at all, whatever.

Lois stops and looks up at him. They were kind of close. She smiles and leans into him, whispering in his ear. "Want to know something?" She said kind of sexy like.

Oliver smirks and nods a little, as he turns his head to face Lois more. Their lips were now not that far apart from each other. "I'm all ears."

"You have something in your teeth." Lois smirks and backs away from him so they had a few feet between them.

Oliver makes a face, kind of checking his teeth with his tongue. He then stops and looks at her. "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Lois smiles some. "I'll see you tomorrow, Buddy."

Oliver smiles back. "Alright, Pal." He then turns and walks out, closing the door behind him. _'What am I doing? It's obvious that she isn't interested in me. So, why do I keep trying?'_ He thought to himself, as he walked out of the Talon and got into his Lotus.

Lois watched him leave and smiles. _'Don't fall for me, Mr. Queen. I don't have time for it.'_ She thought to herself.

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

Lois walked to her couch and picked up her jacket, slipping it on. She grabbed Mrs. Kent's tea and her keys and walked out of her apartment, locking it behind her. She got in her red Ford Fusion and drove to the Kent's. When she pulled up she saw the house had a huge hole in the side, which looked like it was almost half-way patched up. Lois parks her car and runs up the porch steps and into the Kent's. She thought something horrible had happened to them. "Mrs. Kent?! Smallville?!" She turns and sees Clark, working on the wall. "What happened?"

Clark looks up at Lois, with his hand on his knees. "Uh ..." He looks around the dining room then back at her. How exactly was he going to explain this one? "We had a little accident." Well, that was half true.

"A little accident? A little accident?" Lois questioned, in a mocking tone. "Clark, your freakin' dining room wall is gone! What happened, a food fight gone wrong?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Well, uhm..." Clark quickly makes something up at the top of his head. "I was messing around with dad's old shotgun ...and it went off and blew a hole in the wall. So, now I'm trying to fix it, before someone..." He just stares at her, meaning that someone to be her. "...sees it and asks questions." He smirks some at her. "Just like you're doing right now."

"Playing with guns? I knew you were slow but I didn't think you were completely stupid. You could have put a hole in someone's head instead of the wall." She looked at him with disbelief and her hands in her pants pockets.

"I know. You're right. I'm an idiot." Clark replies back, knowing that Lois wouldn't let it go until she was right. _'Good luck to anyone who marries her. They'd not only be married to Mrs. Right, but to Mrs. Always Right.'_ He thought.

"Yeah, you are, a stupid, selfish, arrogant, and pitiful idiot." She says, as she takes her hands out of her pockets and folds them across her chest.

Clark makes a face at Lois. "Yeah, as much as I'd love to hear your endless list of names for me, I need to get some more boards out of the truck." He gets up off the floor and walks to the door. Half way there, he sneezes again but this time he covers his mouth. Clark looks at Lois a second, making sure she hadn't noticed, then walks out the door and to his truck.

Lois follows Clark outside and down the driveway to his truck. "That's a pretty nasty sneeze there, Clarkie." She says with a smile. "Maybe little Clarkie is getting to you -- The dog not the other little Clarkie." Lois continues saying, with a smirk.

Clark turns to face Lois again. He was kind of annoyed. "I thought we agreed not to call him that."

"No, you agreed, I didn't." She smirks then crosses her arms, leaning against his truck. "Hey Smallville, have you ever heard of Oliver Queen?"

"Not unless he's related to the Dairy Queen." Clark smirks, meaning no. He goes over to pick up a few more boards, which he'd be able to pick up no problem before, but now he could barely lift them.

"Well, apparently he is this billionaire who is CEO of Queen Industries." Lois watches Clark with the boards. "Do you need help with those, Smallville?"

Clark looks at Lois and shakes his head. "No, I got it." He then starts walking back to the house, knowing Lois would follow him. Once they were inside, he sets the boards on the floor again and looks up at her. "Where'd you meet him anyway, MySpace?"

"No... I met him on Dark Thursday, actually. Right here on your charming little farm." She hops up onto the kitchen counter, sitting down. "I think he has the hots for me."

Clark stands up again, taking a break from the wall for now. He had no idea manual labor would be this tiring. Clark then looks at Lois, and laughs once. "Yeah well, it was pretty dark that day." He smirks, only joking around with her.

Lois rolls her eyes at him. "He asked me out this morning."

"He asked you out?" Clark looked a little surprised. "Like on a date?"

"No, he asked me out on a trip to the moon, of course on a date." Lois replied back. "Don't look so surprised."

"...and you met him on Dark Thursday. Lois, do you know how many weirdos were out that night? Just because he's some billionaire, doesn't mean that he's not some kind of psycho. You barely know him."

Lois looked at Clark. "First off, I'm a big girl and if I wanted to date him I wouldn't need the approval of a guy who plays with guns. Second of all, I told him no."

"So you told him no. There's no date. Why are you bringing it up?" Clark asks, as he goes back to fixing the hole in the wall.

"Because, I'm going to a party with him tomorrow night…" Lois smiles with pride and her head held high.

"That's not a date?" Clark asks, suspiciously as he looks back over at Lois.

Lois shoots Clark a look. "We're going as friends. At least that's what was brought to my attention." She says calmly.

Clark nods a little, and then goes back to working. "Got it, the party isn't a date. Do you even know where it's going to be?"

Lois thinks about that for a minute. "Of course I do. I wouldn't agree to go somewhere and not know where I'm going -- okay I have no idea."

Clark stops working again and turns to face Lois. "You know why, don't you?" He asks, while looking at her with a straight face.

She raises an eyebrow at him. "No, why..?" She was kind of annoyed by his constant need to over-protective.

"...because there is no party. And I bet he's not really a billionaire either. Psycho killers always use that line." He replies with a smirk on his face.

"Smallville, he is really a billionaire and besides..." She straightens her back out. "I wouldn't mind him tying me up." Lois smiles to herself as she has a mental image.

Clark makes a grossed out face. "Okay, I didn't need to hear that."

Lois smirks then it fades. "I just don't think that in this point in my life, dating should be in it. I'm working for Mrs. Kent, and I'm working with the paper. Besides, when I meet my soul-mate, I'm pretty sure I'll know right away."

"Yeah, let me know how that goes for you." Clark smiles a little then goes back to work.

Lois looks at Clark, as he bends over to pick something up and she checks out his butt. She then realized what she did and was disgusted. "I have to go." She says quickly, as she hops off the counter.

"See ya." Clark waves his hand up in the air, not even looking at her, and then he continues to work.

Lois makes a disgusted face again and walks out the Kent's door. She walks to her Ford Fusion, gets in and buckles up._ 'Well, at least now I know what Lana saw in him.' _She turns her car on and pulls out of the drive way, making gravel fly through her back tires. She was on her way to Metropolis.

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion Lex's office-**

Lex is sitting at the desk in his office. He was online, talking to someone through a video phone. They were discussing important business that he didn't want Lana to know about.

After ordering her Cleopatra costume, Lana had gone for a little tour of the Mansion. The house was so huge that she hadn't even seen all of it until now. She walks down the hall and stops at Lex's office door. It wasn't the main door, but the one on the side. Lana hears him talking to the computer and she knocks softly, as she peers inside. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Lex looks up at Lana and smiles. "No, not at all…" He closes the laptop then turns in his chair to face her. He then leans back in it all the way, while he played with a pen in his hand. "Finished the tour already?"

Lana walked more into the room, stopping by the bar. She smiled some. "It was very interesting. I've never seen so many rooms in my life."

Lex smirks and sets the pen down on his desk, as he gets up from the chair. He walks over to Lana and stands in front of her. "It's a big place, Lana, yes. But, it does get very boring and lonely. I guess that's the price you pay for living the high life."

She smiles some at him and walks from in front of him and to the fire place, putting her hand on the mantle and looking at the fire. "It's definitely something I'm not use to." Lana then looks back at him. "But I'm starting to."

"That's good to hear." Lex smiles again and walks over to Lana, stopping beside her. "I want you to be comfortable here, Lana."

"I know you do, Lex. And it means a lot." She smiles more this time. "It really does."

Lex smiles back at Lana, as he puts his hands in his pants pockets. "I was thinking that we could go out tonight. What do you think?"

Lana looked at him and nodded, giving him one of her beautiful smiles. "I would like that, any ideas as to where?"

"I heard about this beautiful place down on Columbia. I haven't been there yet and I was thinking that it would be nice to check it out together."

"Like a real couple kind of date, unlike our usual chess matches over empty cartons of Chinese food?" She acted like she was thinking about it, moving her eyes to the ceiling. "Hmm..." Lana then looks back at Lex. "I think that would be perfect." She says with a smile.

"Great. I'll just make reservations for tonight and everything should be all set."

Lana just simply smiles back at him. "Great."

**-Metropolis; Daily Planet-**

Chloe was sitting at her desk and typing on her computer. She was still working on that article and her deadline was by the end of the night tonight.

Lois was also at the Daily Planet, sitting on the edge of Chloe's desk. Chloe was typing away but Lois continued talking. "I don't know Chlo'. I don't even know this guy. What if he ends up being on Americas Most Wanted? It wouldn't be the first time I dated a criminal." she looks at Chloe and snaps her fingers in front of her face. "Hello, Earth to Chloe. I need a little cousinly advice here."

Chloe smiled some, as she glanced at Lois, then back at the computer screen. "Sorry Lois, but I have to be finished with this article by tonight or my boss is going to be really ticked." She finishes the sentence that she was on and pushes save. Chloe then turns in her chair, looking up at Lois with a smile. "Okay, I'm all ears."

Lois sighs, not wanting to repeat herself. "Me and Oliver Queen, yay or nay?" she replies back, the short version of her rambling.

"Well, first off, do you want me to tell you if you should be dating the guy or if you should be going to this non-date thing with him?" Chloe makes a puzzled but somewhat amused look.

Lois looked at Chloe and kind of thought about it. "I'll take both for 100 Bob." She says playfully.

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, Lois. If I weren't with Jimmy, I'd be all over that." She smirks some.

Lois gave Chloe a look. "Chlo', you don't even know what that is. I don't even know. Yeah, the guy is attractive, rich, and has connections that could make my career, but what if he has a secret life? He could be married, with two kids named Jack and Jill and a white dog named Skipper."

"...you forgot to mention the spectacular house in the hills, with a white picket fence." Chloe shoots Lois a look right back. "Come on, Lois, you're grasping at straws here. Just ask yourself one question, do you like the guy?"

"I don't know the guy. That's my problem." She stands up from Chloe's desk and pulls down her grayish jacket. "I think I'm going to cancel tonight." But her face said that she wasn't sure if she wanted to or not.

Chloe gives Lois an 'okay sure.' face. "Alright…" She turns back around in her chair to face her computer again. "...but if you don't go to this thing with him, then you're never going to get to know who he is." She looks back up at Lois. "Besides, things that are that easy to figure out, aren't worth winning."

Lois thinks about what Chloe just said to her and she smiles. "Thanks, Dr. Phil." She smirks some. "I'll call you later." She walks from around Chloe's desk and out of the Daily Planet. She then gets in her Ford Fusion and drives to the Queen Tower.

**-Smallville; Kent Farm-**

After fixing the hole in the side of the house, Clark went to finish his chores. He hadn't gotten his powers back yet. It's been 5 hours and he was still working on getting them done before his mom got back from her Senators meeting in Metropolis.

**-Metropolis; Queen Tower-**

Oliver was back at his penthouse, standing outside on the balcony. He was practicing his archery skills with a bow & arrow.

Lois steps out of her car and walks up to Oliver's building, getting into the elevator. _'Okay Lois, just end it now and no one gets hurt. You don't know the guy and nothing he says will change your mind.'_ She thinks to herself. When the elevator stops, she gets out and walks over to his assistant. "I need to see, Oliver Queen."

Oliver's assistant, Cindy, looks up at Lois. "Do you have an appointment, miss?"

"I have a dentist appointment in about a week, if that's what you mean." Lois gives her a cheesy smile.

Cindy didn't find that too funny. "I'm sorry, if you don't have an appointment, I can't let you in." She looks away from Lois and back down at her appointment book.

Lois rolls her eyes at her. She was getting kind of annoyed. "If you would just tell Mr. Queen I'm here I'm sure..."

Cindy looks back up at Lois, interrupting her. "I said he's not available." She was determined to make Lois leave.

Lois makes a pissed off face. "Fine..." She turns around and acts like she was going to leave then looks back at the woman. "You got to catch me first." She then ran pass the desk and into Oliver's apartment. "Mr. Queen! It's Lois. Lois Lane."

Cindy ran after Lois, stopping right in front of her. "Don't make me call security!"

Lois looks at Cindy and puts her hands on her hips. "Don't make me repeat myself. Where is, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver heard Lois shouting his name, from the balcony. He sets down his bow & arrows and walks inside the room. When he sees Lois, he smiles some, walking over to them both. He looks at Cindy and waves his hand in the air, saying that it was okay. "It's okay, she's expected." After Cindy leaves the room, Oliver turns to Lois again and smiles. "Miss Lane, you sure put up a hell of a fight just to see me. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"Actually, I came here to tell you that tonight isn't a good night for me. I'm going to have to cancel." When Oliver just looks at her not saying anything, Lois continues. "See, my dog got hit by a bus full of nuns and I'm mourning right now, so I wouldn't be such good company anyways."

"...and you couldn't pick up a phone to tell me that?" Like Oliver actually believed that whole thing. Yeah right. But, he didn't say anything about it, just kind of went with the flow. If she didn't want to go with him, he wasn't going to force her to. "Anyway, it's a shame about your dog…" Oliver walks over to his desk and picks up and apple, then sits on the end of it, looking at Lois. "…maybe some other time." He then bites into the apple.

Lois smiled at him. "Yeah, sure..." She turned around and walked up those two steps then stops and turns back around. "Okay, we both know you totally didn't buy that. So, here's the truth. I don't know you. I don't know anything about you, expect your name, where you live, and that you like apples. And one of those things I found on the internet. I don't make it a habit on dating strangers; it always leads to one of two things. 1.) He's married or 2.) He's a hit man."

Oliver sets the apple on his desk and smirks. "Well, I can definitely tell you that I'm not married nor am I a hit man." He folds his arms across his chest. "...but other than that, if you want to know something about me, just ask."

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion Lex's office-**

Lex smiles again and walks back over to his desk, picking up the phone. He dials the number to the restaurant and makes reservations.

Lana watched him walk over to the phone and make reservations. While he was on the phone, she looked down at the fire Lex had lit. She wasn't going to lie, living here was totally different than any other place she lived before. Who would have guessed that a girl from Smallville would be living in a mansion with Kansas' most eligible bachelor? Well, he wasn't really a bachelor anymore. Then something came to Lana. Did Lex expect them to get into an adult relationship? I mean, she was living with him and Lex always had women over. The only guy Lana had ever been with like that was Clark, and it was the most beautiful thing, mainly because she loved him. But was she in love with Lex? Not yet, but she could tell that her feelings for him were growing. She was just scared that things were going to move too fast for her.

Lex gets off the phone and walks back over to Lana. "Well, everything is taken care of." He puts his hands in his pants pockets again. "All we need to do now is find something to do for 4 1/2 hours."

Lana turned to Lex and smiled. '_Something to do for 4 hours, was that a hint that he wanted sex?'_ She shook the thought out of her head. Nobody could possibly have sex for that long. "Well, we could..." She looked around the office then at the coffee table. she then points to the chess table on top of it. "...play chess?" She smiles at him. "I'm white." Then she walks over to the leather couch and sits down, setting up her pieces.

Lex smiled as Lana ran to the chess board and sat down. He then walks over and sits across from her, setting up the black chess pieces. _'Wasn't she excited about doing something other than playing chess, like 5 minutes ago?'_ Lex thought to himself. He looks up at her from across the chess table and smiles at her a little. Lana Lang, one great big mystery.

Lana's hair was slightly in her face because she had to lean over to reach the chess board. She felt eyes on her and she looked up to Lex smiling at her. She smiled back, then cuffed her hair behind her ears. She finishes setting her pieces up then moves her white pawn. Lana then looks up at Lex again. "Your go." She smiles slightly.

Lex thinks for a second then moves his pawn ahead two spaces. He then looks up at Lana and smiles. "It's your turn."

Lana looks down at the chess board and thinks a minute before moving her next piece. She then looked up at Lex and opened her mouth to say something but stops and looks back at the board.

Lex notices Lana's actions and it peaks his interests. "Something you want to say?" He asks her, in an amused sort of tone.

Lana looked up at Lex again. "It's nothing really." She then looks back at the chess board. "It's your turn."

But Lex didn't move his next piece. He just looked at her from across the table. "Lana, if there's something that you want to say, I'd be delighted to hear it."

Lana looked up at Lex again. "Well, since you insist, I think there's a big elephant in the room that we've both been ignoring as much as possible."

**-Metropolis; Queen Tower-**

Lois didn't expect this. She wanted to say no--go for tonight and leave. "Ask you something? Are you serious?"

"Well, that is the reason that you canceled on me, right?" He shrugs a little, with his arms still folded. "So, maybe this is the best way that you can get to know me."

Lois looked at him. _'Was he for real? This is ridiculous.'_ "You want me ask you whatever I want about yourself? That's stupid. You don't even know me."

Oliver smiles some at her. "It's okay, I trust you. It's not like I have anything to hide, Miss Lane."

Lois walked down the two steps to be on the same level as Oliver. _'This guy is retarded.'_ She was a reporter for heaven's sake, but she would start off with the easy questions. "Tell me, Mr. Queen, why the sudden interest in Metropolis? Isn't Queen Industries thriving in Star City? Why risk your wealth by engaging LuthorCorp in corporate battles?" Lois looked at him expectantly as she shot off question after question.

"What brings me to Metropolis…?" Oliver pretends to think about it for a second. "Hmm..." He then looks back at Lois. "Well, for starters I came to help Senator Kent with funding her campaign. Other then that, I guess I just wanted to see what it was like in a new city. Kind of start fresh and make a new name for myself, that kind of thing."

"Start off fresh, huh? Got some criminal record you don't want anyone to know about?" She was getting her reporters attitude.

"Well, Miss Lane, I'm not going to lie and tell you that I was never a rebellion. I've done a lot of things in my past that I'm not very proud of. But having a criminal record isn't one of them. The reason I left Star City was because I had a new outlook on life. Instead of being that snobbish macho socialite, who bullied those under me, I wanted to help others. I wanted to stop spending so much time working and more time enjoying the outdoors and just living life to the fullest."

Lois kind of makes a 'no kidding' face. "Wow. That's impressive. Where'd you get that from, a fortune cookie?"

Oliver smirks at Lois. She was definitely a girl with attitude. He liked that. "Actually, it was something that I read in a haiku once."

"A haiku, you read poetry? Tell me, Mr. Queen, do you cook and sew too?" She smirked. He was so attractive. She crossed her arms and kept a few feet apart from him. Lois didn't know him at all but all of a sudden she wanted to. She wanted to know everything there was to know about Oliver Queen.

Oliver smiled, uncrossing his arms and putting his hands down on the desk, leaning on them. "It's funny you should mention that because I do cook. I'm an amazing cook, actually." He then hops off his desk and walks over to Lois, standing right in front of her. Oliver smiles at her again. "So, does that wrap up this charming little interview?"

She looks him up and down then makes eye contact. "One more question, boxers or briefs?" She raised an eyebrow then smirked at him.

Oliver's eyes widen for a second at the subtlety of the question, but then he smirks at her. "Wow, that's an interesting question. Are you planning on printing that on the front page of the Inquisitor, Miss Lane? Or can I sleep peaceful tonight?"

Lois smirks. "My readers have questions and I plan on answering all of them, so, Mr. Queen, boxers or briefs?" Lois loved playing with him, well not that way._ 'Not yet anyway.'_ She thought to herself.

Oliver folds his arms across his chest again, as he looked at Lois. "Well, that depends. Who's asking here, your readers or you?"

"Does it matter? It really wouldn't change the answer, would it?" She shoots back at him.

Oliver smiles and nods a little. "Your right, it probably wouldn't. But, at least I would know if I have a bunch of nosey stalkers as fans, who I kind of need to look out for...or if I have a nosey reporter, who kind of has the hotts for me." He smirks at her.

Lois scuffs. "The hotts, for you..? Please, Mr. Queen, I'm a professional and besides, if I had the hotts for you, why would I be canceling our plans for tonight?" She replies back, folding her arms across her chest as well.

"Like you said, you don't know me." Oliver shrugs a little. "...but I'm curious, Miss Lane, do all the reporters you work with usually show up to strange guys' apartments, just to ask what kind of under garments they wear?"

Lois put on her pissed off face. "You know what, your right. I shouldn't be here." She turned her back to him and walked up the two steps then stopped and turned around again. "And you might have left Star City, but you're still a snobbish macho socialite, Mr. Queen. Have a nice day." You could tell she didn't mean the last part. She then begins walking out, pass the huge clock.

Oliver watches her start walking away and he looks up at her. "Miss Lane..." He says before she leaves.

Lois stops by the bookshelves and turns around again. "What?" She said with an attitude.

"They're boxers..." He says with a smirk on his face.

Lois looked at him a minute then turned, walking out of his apartment. She walked passed Cindy and into the elevator, closing the door. When she was going down the elevator she rolled her eyes then smiled. He certainly had a way with women. Was she still supposed to be mad at him?

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion Lex's office-**

Lex looks at Lana. "I thought we already went over this. You were just moving in temporarily until the dorms opened back up and then you were going to move out. Isn't that what we discussed?"

"That isn't what I meant. I'm not talking about my living arrangements, Lex." Lana informed him. "I'm talking about something a little more serious than that. I'm talking about us."

Lex looked a little surprised. "Us, what exactly about us do you want to know?"

"With me moving in..." Lana pauses a second. "I don't know what you expect to happen and I just want to make sure we are on the same page."

"I don't expect anything to happen, Lana." Lex assured her. "Whatever happens between us will be based solely on what we both want. Other than that, I think everything is pretty clear. Isn't it?"

Lana looked at him and nodded a little. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up." She looks away from Lex then back down at the chess table.

Lex keeps looking at her though. "Lana, what's really bothering you?"

**-Smallville; Talon Lois' apartment-**

Lois walked out of Oliver's building then to her Ford Fusion. She got in, buckled up, started her car, and then pulled out on the road heading back to Smallville. After a 40 minute drive she passes a sign that says **'Welcome to Smallville.' **She gets down the main road, which is where the Talon is located and she parks in the alley. Lois turns off her car and gets out, walking into the Talon. She climbs the stairs to her apartment and unlocks it. Once inside she takes off her grayish jacket and tosses it on her blue looking couch next to the kitchen. Lois then walks to the fridge and opens it, getting out a bottle of water

After drinking some of it, she puts the water bottle on the counter and walks to the bathroom. Lois turns on the faucet, touching the water to get it at the right temperature. She walked to the mirror and put her hair in a ponytail. She took off her boots then her red shirt. Lois then unbuttons her pants, letting them slide off her. She then takes off her bra and panties. She moves the shower curtain and lies down in the tub, letting her feet be touched by the running water. Lois closed her eyes and wet her wash cloth, before rubbing her neck with it and her upper chest, relaxing.

All of a sudden Lois' door in her apartment opens but no one can be seen. The person that entered walked to the counter and picked up the water bottle Lois had just put down. She dropped it to the floor and it rolled to the doorway. The person walked to the bathroom and opened the door, seeing Lois in the tub with her eyes closed. She walks in and closes the door behind her.

Lois opened her eyes when she thought she heard the door close. She sits up and turns off the running water. She looks around. "Hello?" She looks to the door. "Is someone out there?" When Lois doesn't get a response she thinks she is just imagining things and lies back down.

The other person in the room went over to Lois and saw how beautiful she was, which made her sick. She leans over Lois and pushes her under the water. Lois starts kicking and opens her eyes under water but doesn't see anything. She is yelling but only bubbles are coming up. Lois feels two hands around her throat but can't see them. She claws at the hands that she feels. Lois was running out of air. Water was splashing over the tub, due to her struggling. Finally, Lois's resistance slows down and her eyes close. She passed out. The figure stood up and walked out of the bathroom and out of Lois's apartment, leaving the door open and wet footprints from the bathroom to the door. The person walks down the stairs and out of the Talon.

Chloe had finished her article early and went straight home. She pulls up to the Talon in her Grey Toyota Yaris and gets out, walking into the building, walking across the room to the stairs. When Chloe was about half way up the stairs she noticed the water on them. "That's weird." She looks up at the ceiling, wondering if there was a leak or something. Not seeing anything, she then starts back up the stairs. When Chloe reaches the top of the stairs, she sees that the apartment door is wide open. "What in the world...?" She walks over to the door and walks into the apartment, closing the front door. Chloe notices the water bottle just lying there, and she picks it up. "Okay, this is really weird." She looks around the apartment, not seeing Lois. "Lois, are you home?!" She called out with no answer. Chloe then notices the water trail heading to the bathroom and she follows it.

When Chloe notices the door wide open and water all over the floor, she got scared. She looks up at the tub seeing it overflowing with water. "Oh my god, Lois..." She runs over to the tub and yanks Lois out of the water, pulling the plug.

**-Smallville; Luthor Mansion-**

Lana just looked at Lex. He just wasn't getting it. What else was she suppose to say? Just then Lana felt her phone in her jean pocket vibrate. "Give me a second." She pulls out her phone then flips it open. It was a text message from Chloe "Oh my god..."

Lex looks at Lana in suspicion. "What is it?"

She was still looking at the phone when Lex asked her that. Lana stood up and flipped her phone shut, grabbing her purse and putting it on her shoulder. "It's Lois. Someone tried to drown her. I have to go to the hospital."

Lex watched Lana get up and he stood up too. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, I'll be fine. I'll let Lois know that you send your regards." Lana kind of smiles at Lex, before leaving his office. She gets to her SUV and drives to Smallville Medical center.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
